SONGFIC AL OTRO LADO DE LA COLINA - GF 2013
by Meiling55
Summary: Compendio en un sólo capítulo de los Songfics que elaboré para Anthony en este Guerra Florida 2013
1. Chapter 1

**SONGFIC AL OTRO LADO DE LA COLINA**

Suspiró y frotó con delicadeza sus ojos dejando a un lado el álbum con fotografías de sus momentos más memorables, cuántas décadas ya habían pasado? Muchas y aún así sentía como si todo hubiera ocurrido ayer, nunca le había gustado estar sola pero al final parecía que esa había sido principalmente la lección de su vida, bien, ya había aprendido bastante de ello y ahora no era la excepción, ya decía ella que el día que ya cayera enferma cuando fuera una anciana sólo eso la detendría de sus andanzas, recordó esas palabras que le había dicho a quien había sido su esposo y sonrió resignada.

- Parece que me convertí en mi propio profeta.

El día era apacible, cálido como el verano mismo, se encontraba indecisa si quedarse un rato más a descansar en el balcón o bien salir a caminar un rato pero el aroma que se desprendió con la brisa le impidió que se levantara de su silla de descanso y sonrió.

- De acuerdo Anthony, me quedaré un rato más en el rosedal.

No tardó mucho en caer en un profundo sueño arrullada por el susurro del viento del árbol en el que se cobijaba del sol y de las hojas de las rosas dándole su dulce aroma una sensación de bienestar.

**Siempre he caminado sola/o, cuando volteaba hacia atrás, todos ya estaban tan lejos**  
**Aún así, continué con mi andar, esta fue mi fuerza**  
**"Ya no tengo miedo", murmuré para mí misma/o**  
**Todos se quedarán solos algún día, viviendo de los recuerdos solamente**  
**Lucho para poder ser capaz de amar y reír a pesar de la soledad**  
**No mostraré mis lágrimas**

- Gatita! Gatita!  
- Eres… eres tú Archie!  
- Gatita, ya han pasado cinco años desde que no nos habíamos visto, te echamos mucho de menos aquí.  
- Pero tú sigues siendo un chiquillo Archie, estés donde estés – Sonrió ampliamente.  
- Ya lo sé, mi camisa de seda era muy costosa no? Jajaja  
- Jajajaja gracias Archie.  
- Por qué lo dices gatita?  
- Tú y yo tuvimos que seguir adelante a pesar de haber perdido a dos personas muy queridas para nosotros, al final nos quedamos solos y siempre estuviste al pendiente de mí.  
- Después de todo era tu paladín.  
- Un paladín muy elegante – Dijo un poco burlona.  
- Era lo menos que podía hacer – Le guiñó con un ojo – O ellos me hubieran reclamado cuando los viera, sobre todo Anthony.  
- …Anthony…  
- Es cierto, aún no los has visto cierto?  
- Verlos? En dónde está?! – Le apuró a decirle.  
- Cómo? Aún no lo sabes?  
- Qué cosa Archie?

Archie la observó por unos instantes, mejor no decirle nada y lo descubriera por su cuenta, le sonrió enigmáticamente.

- Mejor sigue caminando gatita, quién sabe qué encuentros tengas hoy.  
- Eh? Y eso? – Un ruido en el cielo llamó su atención – Es un avión! Qué hace en este lugar?!

La avioneta de inicios de siglo volaba por el intenso cielo azul, el ruido del motor sin embargo no era ruidoso ni molestaba al oído.

- Hola Candy! – Dijo una voz masculina.  
- Candy eres tú! – Escuchó la voz de una chica.  
- Quiénes son?! – Les gritó desde el campo.  
- Ya te olvidaste de nosotros Candy?! – Gritó desde el aire – Jajajajaja

En unos segundos las dos personas que viajaban en esa avioneta saltaron al vacío provocando tremendo susto en la rubia.

- Qué hacen?! Se van a lastimar! – Corrió hacia ellos y se detuvo cuando observó más detenidamente sus rostros- Ustedes son….  
- Sigues tan distraída como siempre Candy jajaja, y dime sirvió la caja de la felicidad?  
- STEAR!

Sin dudarlo corrió hacia él lanzándosele encima. – Stear! Eres tú!

- Quién si no yo Candy – Ajustó sus lentes y la ayudó a levantarse – Ahora soy un gran piloto aquí y por fin convencí a Patty de que me acompañara en mis viajes.  
- Patty? Patty está aquí también?  
- Candy!  
- Patty!

Las dos jovencitas corrieron para darse un gran abrazo.

- Patty!  
- Cuánto tiempo Candy – Le dijo con su habitual dulzura.  
- La última vez que te vi fue cuando enfermaste Patty.  
- Nunca tuve tan buena salud como tú Candy.  
- Pero tan joven…  
- Olvida eso Candy, ahora Stear y yo estamos juntos – Le sonrió alejada de su conocida timidez.  
- Y bien Candy…  
- Y bien qué Stear?  
- Es hora de que vueles conmigo en este avión, te prometo que no nos estrellaremos ni caeremos en algún lago.  
- Olvídalo Stear! – El miedo recordando los accidentes del piloto recorrió su ser – Búscate a otra persona! Patty, sí con Patty!  
- Pero yo quería darte la bienvenida Candy – Dijo decepcionado y metió las manos a su bolsillo – El paisaje desde las alturas es increíble.  
- Anda Candy anímate! – Le dijo su amiga.  
- Bueno…. – Dijo no muy convencida.

Después de volar un rato por los alrededores Candy rompió el silencio.

- Esto es maravilloso Stear!  
- Te lo dije Candy! – Gritaban para escuchar sus voces – Ahora es hora de saltar.  
- SALTAR?!  
- Sí! Confía en mí, tu paracaídas tiene forma de dulce.  
- No lo haré!  
- Anda! Mi recorrido termina aquí.  
- Qué?!

Tuvo que saltar, no tuvo más remedio pero para su sorpresa había caído frente a la marquesina de un hermoso teatro.

- Y esto?  
- Tarzán pecosa!  
- Alguien está adentro del teatro!  
- Si la luna es el oeste y Julieta es el sol…  
- TERRY!  
- Hola señorita pecas – Hizo una graciosa reverencia – No sabía que hoy vendrías a este lugar.  
- Terry… - Lo observaba sin poder creerlo, Terry, a quien no había vuelto a ver desde que habían terminado, la alegría de verlo la envolvió y corrió hacia él – Terry!  
- Habría que ser fantasma para que me abrazaras?  
- Cómo?  
- Jajajajaja olvídalo, cómo has estado?  
- Bueno yo… - Tuvo una especie de amnesia – Creo que bien.  
- No lo dudo, siempre fuiste muy fuerte mona pecas.  
- Deja de llamarme así!  
- Jajajajaja no cambias para nada Candy, ni siquiera aquí, pero quería agradecerte.  
- A mí? – Pestañeó un par de veces – Por qué?  
- Porque gracias a ti reuní el valor suficiente para seguir mi camino, el teatro, sin tu ejemplo creo que no lo habría logrado.  
- Qué dices, yo no hice tal cosa – Se sonrojó.  
- Lástima que esto no sea Escocia o volvería a hacer lo mismo que aquel día – Dijo ocasionando que se sonrojara aún más.  
- Terry! – Después se puso seria – Yo, lamento haber decidido por nosotros.

El chico se sorprendió.

- Pero qué dices pecosa, fuimos los dos, y no hay nada que perdonar, además, cumpliste tu promesa cierto?  
- Sí – Le sonrió.  
Cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado – Me alegro.

___**Siempre he caminado sola/o, el precipicio estaba esperándome adelante  
Aún así, continué caminando, para probar mi fuerza  
El fuerte viento sopló en mi contra, la camisa se pegó a mi cuerpo debido al sudor  
Si pudiera olvidar todo algún día, estar vivo/a sería tan fácil  
Si caigo en el otro lado del olvido, eso quiere decir que estoy huyendo  
E incluso el significado de haber vivido desaparecerá**_

Ambos quedaron en silencio observando las luces tan resplandecientes pero que a la vez no lastimaban sus ojos, después de un rato el joven se levantó.

- Bueno, es hora de irme tarzán pecosa.  
- A dónde vas?  
- No escuchas un piano?  
- Piano? – Se detuvo – Ahora que lo dices, suena como si estuviera del otro lado del teatro! Pero qué será?  
- No lo sé, conociéndote como eres seguro lo descubrirás pronto jajaja  
- Qué quieres decir con eso Terry?! – Le gritó molesta  
- No has cambiado nada jajajaja

El eco de su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo como el eco en una montaña y en un pestañeo la hermosa sala bañada por el sol se abría frente a sus pies.

- Qué bonita canción – Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la melodía – Quién será?

Caminó un poco más, la cola del piano no la permitía ver a quien tocaba así que fue rodeando poco a poco el instrumento para descubrir con gran alegría a alguien muy especial para ella.

- ANNIE!  
- CANDY! Candy! Cuánto te he extrañado!  
- Annie!

Las dos amigas, hermanas de toda la vida se abrazaron por un largo rato.

- Tranquila Annie – Le dijo con ternura – Aquí estoy  
- Candy! – La chica trataba de contener sus sollozos – No sabes cómo te extrañé! Aunque aquí los días que pasan no se perciben pero… para mí sí contaba cada puesta de sol que veía! Contaba los días para volver a verte!  
- Pero qué dices Annie – Le ofreció su pañuelo – Anda, sigues siendo la misma llorona.  
- Lo siento Candy pero estoy tan contenta de verte.  
- Yo también Annie – Le regresó la sonrisa.

La delicada joven la invitó a sentarse en la hermosa terraza blanca llena de flores de colores vivaces, observando el hermoso día en silencio que fue interrumpido por ella.

- Candy… nunca dejaré de agradecerte que gracias a tu intervención, sé que la tía abuela aprobó nuestro matrimonio.  
- Eh? En realidad no creo que fuera por mi carta Annie, fueron ustedes y su lucha lo que hizo finalmente reaccionar a la tía abuela. Eres feliz?  
- Mucho Candy, he sido la más feliz junto a Archie – Sonrió mientras observaba el horizonte, después su expresión cambió a una de seriedad – Pero sobretodo, gracias por haber estado junto a mí en ese momento, tus manos que sostuvieron las mías me dieron el valor que necesitaba.

_**El viento ahora se ha calmado, mi sudor se ha secado  
Tuve hambre, qué era eso?  
Un agradable aroma llegó junto con voces llenas de vida  
Siempre he caminado solo/a, todos estaban esperando**_

- De qué hablas Annie?

Annie, sin desviar su vista aún del horizonte se sorprendió por la pregunta de Candy y sólo sonrió.

- Siempre estuviste a mi lado Candy y por eso pude ser fuerte, como agradecimiento, tocaré esta melodía que preparé para ti.  
- Una canción para mí?!  
- Sí vamos Candy!

Extrañamente, la hermosa melodía la fue sumiendo en un sueño más profundo cada vez y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, cuando finalmente los abrió su visión era aún borrosa pero ahora observaba un lugar lleno de árboles.

- En dónde estoy? – Se levantó de golpe – Este lugar…. Hay un arroyo ahí!

Caminó por un par de minutos disfrutando del paisaje de verano, era extraño, no sabía en dónde estaba, ni le importaba que no hubiera nadie, parecía como si supiera que nada malo podría ocurrir ahí, sentía que podía ir a donde ella quisiera, de pronto el ruido de una fogata interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La persona le daba la espalda, pero ella sintió que conocía muy bien a esa persona. _No puede ser…._

- No subas al bote o volverás a caer por la cascada, aunque pensándolo bien, aquí ya no corres peligro.  
- Albert!

La figura volteó – Candy…

- Albert! – Corrió para abrazarlo – Nunca creí que te vería aquí!  
- Así fueron siempre nuestros encuentros no es así Candy? – Le habló mientras correspondía el abrazo – Lamento haberme marchado sin previo aviso la última vez también…

Ella negó con la cabeza – Pero finalmente te encontré Albert!

- Por fin libres Candy, y por fin serás libre para encontrar a esa persona…  
- A esa persona?  
- Sí, a quien siempre quisiste volver a ver – Le sonrió con ternura.  
- Pero…  
- Quieres dar un paseo Candy? Aquí no hay guardias…  
- Eso quiere decir que vives aquí Albert?  
- Así es Candy, sólo aquí vivo la libertad que siempre amé, estar rodeado de la naturaleza.  
- Es lo que siempre hiciste no es así?  
- Pero aquí no lo hago sólo para escabullirme de los compromisos con la familia jajaja aquí soy libre verdaderamente … oye tranquilo! Jajaja – Se le acercó un ciervo pidiendo atención.  
- Me alegro mucho Albert!

Él sonrió y asintió.

- Candy…  
- Sí Albert?  
- Fui muy feliz a tu lado, la soledad y la melancolía en la que vivía se alejaron de mí cuando me reuní contigo, tu sonrisa siempre me acompañó.  
- Al final quedamos solos los dos – Dijo a modo reflexivo – Fue natural ser compañeros no es verdad? Tú también me ayudaste mucho Albert, pareciera que estoy soñando sabes, he visto a Patty, a Stear, Annie…  
- Soñando?  
- Qué ocurre Albert?  
- Sí Candy, este es un hermoso sueño, aquí todo es posible, creo que es un sueño que no conoce su fin…  
- Si ver a todos los que amo es un sueño entonces no quiero despertar! – Se detuvo con los ojos muy abiertos, recordaba esa frase que había dicho en un baile, su primer baile y esa vez estaba a lado de alguien a quien no había visto, qué extraño, por qué si había visto a todos pero menos a la persona que se había quedado tan dentro de su corazón. Albert dijo que aquí todo era posible…entonces…podría ver a…

- Albert! Él Está aquí?! – Candy salió de su reflexión pero cuando lo buscó para preguntarle ya no había nadie – Albert! Albert! Se ha ido….

Por unos instantes el silencio absoluto reinó en donde estaba, caminó y ni siquiera el murmullo del viento llegó a sus oídos, como si esperara, como si el preámbulo del encuentro estuviera por suceder, algo le hizo acelerar su corazón con fuerza.

De rosa y de blanco, era la alfombra de pétalos, de dulce aroma su camino se impregnó.  
Sus manos temblaron, sus piernas correr quisieron, el portal en su horizonte estaba abriéndose para ella como si de un templo se tratara.

Ahogó un exclamo, las manos llevó a su boca y las lágrimas como torrentes salieron.

Levantó su delicada mano para tomar un pétalo blanco que como nieve sobre ella estaban cayendo, como una pluma flotaba, tan suave al tacto, tan etéreo.

Apretó el pétalo en su mano y la llevó a su corazón, queriendo estar en llanto supo a quien estaba a punto de ver.

- Me encanta cuando sonríes, espero que seas la chica más feliz del mundo.

Sin abrir aún sus ojos llenos de gruesas lágrimas, ella sonrió y le dijo:

- Cómo no he de ser la chica más feliz del mundo si al príncipe al que tanto amo está frente a mí.

Abrió sus ojos verdes y más hermoso de lo que lo recordaba lo descubrió.

- Candy… - Su voz resonó por todo el lugar.  
- Anthony….. Anthony! Otra vez estoy soñando verdad? – Dijo mientras corría hacia él.  
- No Candy, ésta vez nuestro encuentro no es en tus sueños.  
- Voy a abrazarte! – Sollozaba – Esta vez podré tocarte?  
- Ya no me iré Candy.  
- Podré ver tus hermosos ojos azules? Me reflejaré nuevamente en ellos?  
- Mis ojos están llenos de ti.  
- Sabes cuánto quería verte?!  
- Lo sé princesa – Abría cada vez más sus brazos para recibirla mientras también avanzaba hacia ella.  
- Cuánto quería oír tu voz! El eco de tu voz ya no desaparecerá?  
- Nunca más.  
- Anthony! Sabías que yo te amaba!? – Se arrojó finalmente a sus brazos después de ese largo camino de rosas.  
- Lo sabía Candy – Cerró sus ojos sosteniéndola en sus brazos – Tanto como yo te amo a ti.

El encuentro duró una eternidad o unos instantes, ella no se atrevía a dejarlo temiendo que desapareciera, cerró aún más su abrazo.

- Todos construimos nuestros recuerdos querida Candy, cada uno a nuestra manera, con nuestros propios miedos y tristezas, salimos adelante, y yo aquí aunque sintieras que estaba lejos de ti la verdad es que permanecí a tu lado.  
- Anthony.  
- Ya sabes en dónde estamos, no es así Candy? – Acarició su rostro.  
- No te desvaneciste frente a mí, pude tocarte, pude hablarte, pude abrazarte….entonces estoy…  
- En una nueva realidad, en un nuevo comienzo.  
- Nunca más de ti he de apartarme?  
- Candy, fuiste muy fuerte, yo quería…  
- No! Esta vez seré yo quien lo diga…Gracias Anthony, gracias por darme el mejor regalo de todos, gracias por haber levantado mis alas y empujarme a volar muy alto… gracias a tu amor.  
- Llegaste muy lejos Candy pero eso fue porque tú misma lo hiciste y todos están orgullosos de ti.  
- Todos?

Anthony sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

- Sí todos, te estábamos esperando.

La colina de Pony se formó frente a ellos, las alegresy conocidas voces de todos resonaron con el viento.

- Candy! – Gritaron todos – Candy! Aquí estamos!  
- Pero si son…..son todos!  
- Ves que no estuviste sola? Y sin embargo la soledad fue…  
- Mi mayor prueba, gracias Anthony!  
- Te están esperando, vamos? – La tomó de la mano hablándole con su entusiasmo de siempre.  
- Vamos!

Corrieron por la colina, no hubo cansancio ni sudor, ahí estaban frente a ella todos aquellos que tantas lecciones le habían dado y que ella a su vez tantas lecciones les había entregado haciendo que cada uno de ellos en sus propias capacidades lograran salir adelante.

- Ya sé en dónde estoy Anthony! – Volteó a verlo mientras corrían.  
- Y esta vez cumpliremos nuestra promesa!

_**Todos se quedarán solos algún día, viviendo sólo de las memorias  
Aún así, está bien,  
Evoco a este pacifico sentimiento mi amigo  
Algún día estaré viviendo en algún lado, dejando atrás los recuerdos de los días que pasé con todos  
En ese momento ya no seré fuerte  
Solamente estaré sollozando como una persona ordinaria y débil**_

_~~Fin~~  
Gracias a todos, lo que me enseñó cada uno de ustedes nunca he de olvidarlo.  
Gracias Anthony, porque me diste el valor que necesitaba para lo que en un futuro tendría que afrontar._


	2. Chapter 2

**SONGFIC EL LUGAR**

Con paso algo lento pero vigoroso se acercó al lugar y con una gran nostalgia recorrió el paisaje, pese a que físicamente no se encontraba en su mejor estado sonrió con la vivacidad de siempre, sus ojos verdes se iluminaron y continuó con su andar mientras los recuerdos la envolvían como si tantas décadas no hubieran pasado desde entonces..

- Cuántos años han pasado ya? – Cerró sus ojos y el eco de voces llenas de alegría y cariño inundaron su mente – He vuelto, he vuelto porque tenía que estar en este lugar…porque finalmente, la Dulce Candy ha florecido y ya es el tiempo.

Ya la esperaban, afortunadamente habían conseguido recuperar aquella mansión de Lakewood después de la crisis financiera donde habían tenido que vender varias de sus propiedades para mantenerse a flote.

- Te encuentras bien? – Se escuchó una voz a su lado.

- Sí.. – Su voz vibró con demasiada emoción y sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron, ella lo sabía, lo presentía, sabía lo que vendría dentro de poco para ella pero no dijo nada – Quisiera recorrer el rosedal…

Soltó su mano y caminó a través del portal de las rosas, sus dorados cabellos ahora habían perdido ese color y sus fuerzas ya no eran las mismas pero tal como le habían dicho alguna vez, ella seguiría siendo la misma aún siendo una anciana, sonrió ante el recuerdo y se concentró una vez más en ese lugar y cerró sus ojos.

- El viento despeja mis pensamientos, este lugar ha cambiado mucho y sin embargo no ha cambiado nada, está tal como lo recordaba… - El silencio reinaba en la hermosa mansión y sin embargo ella comenzó a escuchar las risas y las voces tan queridas, en particular una voz que jamás había olvidado - Todos se fueron con las nubes que recorren el mundo… quizás dentro de poco el viento también llegue nuevamente y me lleve hacia ese lugar en el que quiero estar.

**_El lugar cambia y se va, como el viento, como nubes  
Como las huellas del corazón, sin detenerse en los lugares  
El lugar es tan lejano, tan apartado_**

Los días pasaron plácidos y serenos, los baños de sol le hacían bien, además de que no quería separarse un solo momento de las rosas, de sus Dulce Candy pues le daban la fuerza y el valor necesario para lo que vendría.

Recostada en aquella silla para tomar el sol levantó su mano hacia el sol tratando de alcanzar algo…o a alguien.

- Recuerdas cuando intentaba alcanzarte con todas mis fuerzas? Cuando corría tras de ti y por más que estiraba mi mano no llegaba a ese lugar en el que tú estabas? Cuántas cosas han cambiado desde ese entonces pero ahora… tengo mi esperanza puesta en que finalmente podré llegar a ese lugar y será como si nunca en realidad te hubieras ido….

_**La mano no lo alcanza, tan sólo tiene la adoración  
El lugar es un señor noble, no puede encontrar a nadie  
Perderemos el lugar, está tan alto que cambia.  
No todos fueron deseados, sin embargo, nunca estamos tristes  
Aún así, todavía existe el lugar, a lo lejos… a lo lejos**_

- Quisiera ir al lago…

- Vamos entonces – Le sonrió la otra persona siempre al pendiente de ella y todo lo que necesitara.

No estaba en condición de cabalgar como ella adoraba pero aunque breve era el camino viajaron en coche, no esperó más y salió ella del carro sin esperar a que él le abriera la puerta.

- Es tan hermoso como lo recordaba!

- En verdad que lo es.

Se adelantó unos pasos y cerró sus ojos recordando aquellas cabalgatas en Lakewood con aquel que se había desvanecido como el agua entre sus manos.

La soledad no nos vencerá! – Y ella había gritado: Nunca!

Abrió sus ojos y el viento meció sus cabellos.

- A dónde irá este viento? – Pensó mientras observaba el agua del lago agitarse tranquilamente con él – Qué tonta soy, por un momento te iba a preguntar si te sentías solo en ese lugar, pero en ese lugar tú ya no estás verdad? Si visito tu tumba, tú ya no estás ahí, hace tanto que ya no estás ahí… - Su voz se entrecortó – Pero te encontraré, donde quiera que estés, te veré de nuevo.

En ese momento la imagen de aquella persona apareció en su mente como un rayo de luz, estaba de espaldas así que no pudo ver su rostro, qué lugar era ese? Se veía solitario y pétalos blancos flotaban a su alrededor y caían suavemente mientras se mecían con el viento que revolvía su corto cabello dorado, esa figura no se movía en lo absoluto, pudo distinguir que observaba al cielo, como si esperara algo...

Abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes de par en par y sus pupilas temblaron.

- Qué es lo que estás esperando ahí Anthony?!

**El viento sopla a través del lugar, un sinfín, con todo  
Como las ondas flotan sobre el agua, sopla mientras se va  
El lugar es no hacer nada, no muestra nada  
Como la arena agarrada con la mano, cae vanamente  
El lugar es un señor profundo y lleva la vana luz tenue  
Pero lo encontraremos en el lugar, la cabaña en la cual perteneces inmóvil**

No pudo dormir bien, qué había significado esa imagen? Qué era ese lugar en el que estaba él y qué era lo que esperaba ahí?

Se colocó su bata y aunque cansada caminó hacia el balcón.

- Qué hubiera sido de mí si no te hubieras marchado?

Pero los años no pasan en vano, lo supo tan pronto se lo preguntó.

- Aún había lecciones que aprender cierto? Pero, ahora me preocupas tú – Sonrió burlándose de sí misma – Pero qué estoy diciendo, si se supone que quienes están en ese lugar ya no experimentan todas las dificultades que aquí cierto? Es sólo que te vi solo bajo ese árbol y eso es lo que menos esperaría Anthony que estuvieras viviendo ahora.

Quedó en silencio tratando de esperar por la respuesta de él pero esta no llegó más que el viento que ya era ahora frío, había llegado el otoño.

**Si no te preocupas por todo, nada tendrá color.  
Por lo tanto, aún permanece esa cabaña, es solitario…solitario  
Sin detenerse en el viento, se eleva hacia el cielo.  
Como el verdor que se reúne con el amanecer, crece como si renaciera cada vez.  
La cabaña se ha reconstruido, es diferente de todas**

- No es bueno que salgas en la nieve.

Ella sacó su lengua – Pero si hoy hace un hermoso día, ni siquiera se siente el frío, vamos el sol está en lo alto y sólo haré un pequeño recorrido, prometo no tardar…

El otro suspiró resignado, sabía que no había nada que la detuviera y le pidió que fuera con cuidado.

El sonido de sus pasos sobre la nieve era lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar y se detuvo ante aquel nombre grabado en piedra que nunca había visitado, en aquel entonces, los recuerdos la hubieran abrumado y le hubiera dolido tanto que siempre quiso evadir esa visita tan postergada.

- Espero que me perdones, no podría con los recuerdos pero quiero que sepas que esto nunca murió – Llevó una mano a su corazón – Aprendí a mantenerlo vivo a lo largo de todos estos años porque siempre viviste en mi memoria, pero ahora puedo venir aquí porque sé que dentro de poco, la Dulce Candy terminará de abrirse por completo y después caerá pero renacerá más hermosa que nunca.

Por la noche sintió un aletargamiento poco habitual, la otra persona se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, ella le regresó la sonrisa.

- Sabes que eres libre de ir a donde quieras.

- Leíste mi mente verdad?

- Te conozco demasiado bien – Tomó su mano – Estoy seguro de que él está cerca de nosotros ahora y nada me alegra más que sea quien te cuide.

- Será que en ese lugar no exista el tiempo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos también te reúnas con todos nosotros?

- Quizás – Le sonrió el otro lo mejor que pudo pese al dolor que agobiaba su corazón.

Ella sonrió y cerró sus ojos – Ojalá que no exista el tiempo, ojalá que él no haya sentido el transcurrir de todos estos años y nos haya tenido que esperar tanto, aquí el tiempo pasa demasiado lento a veces.

El sol de invierno se elevó por la mansión de Lakewood y los rayos pronto se filtraron entre las enormes ventanas de la habitación, ya no tenía fuerza, sólo continuaba durmiendo en su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, seguramente debía tener un sueño muy feliz, un rayo de luz pegó directamente sobre su cara y ella sintió una gran calidez en su mejilla, abrió sus ojos y la luz se hizo más brillante que nunca.

Invierno, en un invierno había sido llevaba a ese lugar escondido en aquella colina donde los niños sin padres eran dejados bajo el cuidado de dos buenas mujeres y donde había iniciado su camino lleno de encuentros y desencuentros y nuevamente ahora en invierno era llevada al lugar donde iniciaría una nueva vida, donde habiendo aprendido ya que las separaciones físicas no son más que eso, distancias solamente, porque unidos los corazones siempre están.

**Como el castillo de arena de los niños, pero construida con la mente.  
La persona es una vana estatua, llevando melancólica tranquilidad  
Muy pronto, el viento lleva la nube de nieve, se tiñe de blanco como la nieve  
La hierba de verano se inclinará, no hay luz solar, sombras débiles  
El lugar enterrado en la nieve profunda, como el castillo colapsando  
Como la cabeza de la sombra es arrojada lejos**

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, aún cegada por la luz y caminó un poco desconcertada, todo estaba tan verde, tan azul, nunca los colores le parecieron tan radiantes y vibrantes como ahora.

- Qué lugar es este? – Aunque no lo conocía nunca sintió miedo, al contrario, ese lugar era demasiado hermoso como para temer.

Subió lentamente por una colina, sintió que la conocía pero a la vez era distinta.

- Hay alguien ahí! – Vio a la figura que estaba de pie - Por qué siento que ha estado ahí durante mucho tiempo?

La figura que seguía manteniéndose de espalda ante ella sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos que eran como su alma se iluminaron como el sol.

Ella se detuvo a observarlo mejor, esa imagen de esa persona de gallarda figura y cabello rubio ya la había visto antes…antes! En otro mundo… en otro lugar! Las imágenes de todo lo que había sido su vida llegaron a su mente de golpe y lo comprendió todo.

- Tú eres…. – No se atrevió a hablar, ni a decir su nombre, su voz contenía la emoción del mundo entero – Eres…

La figura se dio la vuelta y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera parpadear ya se encontraba frente a ella.

- Mi Dulce Candy – Le sonrió con infinito amor – Este es el lugar en donde te estaba esperando…

Extendió sus brazos como él solía siempre hacerlo y como siempre había sido su ritual ella se lanzó de inmediato a ellos.

- ANTHONY! Anthony! – Corrió hacia él con todas sus fuerzas hasta estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

- Lo hiciste bien mi querida Candy – La alta figura cerró sus ojos mientras la estrechaba fuertemente.

Ella volteó a verlo, era como un ángel, como un sueño… Ni siquiera tenían necesidad de hablarse porque sus ojos que reflejaban sus almas se comunicaban sin decir más.

- Anthony…! Siempre estuviste aquí esperándome? Jamás dejé de amarte!

Él asintió y la volvió a abrazar.

- Lo sé, siempre lo supe mi dulce Candy porque siempre estuve a tu lado.

- Tuviste que esperar tanto por mí, perdóname! Por mi estuviste en este lugar…

- Cierra tus ojos Candy – Tocó suavemente su mejilla – El tiempo aquí no existe, para mí fue sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos desde la última vez que físicamente pude tocarte hasta este justo momento.

- Por qué Anthony? Por qué te fuiste mucho antes que yo…. si no lo hubieras hecho yo…

- Era mi tiempo Candy, lo que había ido a aprender a ese mundo había concluido y mi nueva misión como tu alma gemela fue la de ayudarte, quise hacerlo!

- Por eso siempre venías a mis memorias…

- Sabía que un encuentro importante para ti vendría, por eso el viento sopló en ese momento en el que saliste de la fiesta de Año Nuevo en aquel barco, para encontrar a quien te ayudaría a superar mi partida.

El alma de Candy abrió inmensamente sus ojos.

- Te guié algunas veces para que pudieras conocer más a esa persona porque estabas muy renuente mi pequeña – Para ese entonces se habían sentado en esa pequeña colina verde que daba paso a una hermosa pradera llena de rosas blancas que brillaban con el sol y se mecían con la dulce brisa que les llevaba a ellos su suave aroma – No querías abrir nuevamente tu corazón y si eso sucedía la Dulce Candy jamás florecería.

Ella lo observó mejor, su voz, su acariciante, suave y varonil voz, cuánto amaba esa voz! Qué bendición era para ella ahora poder escucharlo sin pensar más en que es un sueño y después ya no estaría!

- Anthony! – Lo abrazó posesivamente si es que esa clase de sentimiento puede sentirse incluso en el cielo.

- Pero finalmente lo lograste – Le sonrió - En ese momento me separé un poco de ti porque no podía interferir más, fuiste formando tu camino por ti misma, sin embargo tuve que volver a ti porque al marcharte de esa manera corriste peligro muchas veces.

- Me estabas cuidando en mi regreso a América Anthony!

- Sí – Regresó su mirada a la verde pradera – Mi deber era cuidar que cumplieras con tus sueños Candy, después elegiste tu camino y sé que pasaste por muchas dificultades, me preocupé un poco cuando dudaste sobre tu camino al morir tu primer paciente.

- Sus ojos me recordaron tanto a ti, no quería ver morir a nadie más… Qué tonta era, si morir es más bien un inicio verdad?

- Es un inicio Candy, no es el final, en ese momento aún no lo habías comprendido del todo, por eso llegaste a esa casa donde descubriste que había Dulce Candy.

- Cuando regresé con Miena al Hogar de Pony!

- Te mandé ese mensaje – Besó su frente.

- Para recordar tus palabras Anthony – Tomó las manos de él y las entrelazaron – El hombre muere, pero vive eternamente, en el corazón de quienes lo aman.

- Pero aún tenías una lección muy difícil que aprender mi amor…

- Más que tu partida no lo creo… - De pronto recordó – Te refieres a…!

Él asintió.

- Además de las separaciones físicas donde una persona se marcha de ese mundo, también existen separaciones donde a pesar de que las dos personas están vivas no significa que por ello iban a permanecer juntas para siempre.

- Estuviste presente….

- Te acompañé durante tu regreso a Chicago, estuviste a punto de caer en ese tren debido a tu fiebre y tuve que intervenir.

- Apareciste en mis sueños en aquella ocasión.

- Así es Candy – Dijo dulcemente – Sabía que cada vez intervendría menos pues ya habías encontrado a esa persona con la cual resumías todo lo que habías aprendido hasta ese momento, aún así… nunca pude separarme de tu lado y me alegró mucho que después de tantos años encontraras tu hogar.

- Anthony… - Lo veía con admiración mientras sus bien conocidas coletas revoloteaban con el viento.

- Cuando Stear y quien fue mi tío desaparecieron de tu vida me preocupé mucho, te encontrabas muy deprimida, fue cuando vi al doctor con quien trabajabas y tu imagen apareció en su mente, fue a buscarte para darte ánimos.

- Stear! - Se enderezó de pronto – Stear! Él, Anthony, él debe estar…

- Está muy cerca de aquí pequeña – Sonrió feliz – Sé que lo verás pronto.

La sonrisa de Candy no pudo ser de mayor alegría, primero se había encontrado con Anthony a quien amaba tanto y estarían juntos para siempre, de eso estaba segura y después…vería a Stear y seguramente a otros amigos más que se habían ido antes que ella.

Candy volteó a ver el profundo cielo azul con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Esa es la suma de todas las experiencias en mi vida, casi siento que reencontrarme con Anthony es…

- Es algo que iba a suceder mi amor, porque por eso fuimos separados en aquel entonces – Le sonrió con su risa abierta y dulce que siempre lo había caracterizado y se levantaba para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo.

Quedaron frente a frente y se tomaron de las manos.

- Mi ángel, mi guardián…..mi amor – Dijo ella finalmente libre de decirle abiertamente que lo amaba.

- Mi Candy, mi adorada Candy… - Se acercó a ella despacio, si es que podía interpretarse de esa manera pues el tiempo ni el espacio existían allí, la unión final de sus almas para siempre estaba a punto de suceder, el halo en sus cuerpos comenzó a brillar al mismo ritmo, sus ojos radiantes sabían lo que iba a pasar, felicidad pura y bien merecida para los dos.

Un beso. Un beso y ella encontró el lugar a donde quería ir y a donde de ahora en adelante viviría a lado de la persona con la que profesó el amor en su estado más puro. Anthony.

**La cabaña enterrada en la nieve profunda, se hunde en la inundación  
Y el 'no teñido' es 'teñido' hacia afuera, y espera oponerse a uno  
Incluso si todos son curados, se van sin retorno  
Aún así, todavía existe el lugar, a lo lejos… a lo lejos  
El lugar cambia y se va, como un viento, como nubes  
Como las huellas del corazón, sin detenerse en los lugares  
El lugar es un señor noble, no puede encontrar a nadie  
Aún así, todavía existe el lugar, a lo lejos… a lo lejos**


	3. Chapter 3

**SONGFIC HERMOSAS ESTRELLAS**

La noche, clara y serena había llegado a la mansión de Lakewood, los pequeños infantes ahora ya de cuatro y 3 años dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas habitaciones felices de saberse protegidos por sus cariñosos padres, el murmullo del cálido viento de verano, los grillos y las aves nocturnas eran la suave música que envolvía ese mágico lugar.

Mágico, sí, por eso habían decidido quedarse ahí porque sólo en Lakewood sucedían las historias más maravillosas, porque ahí se habían conocido y ese lugar representaba tanto para ellos, no necesitaron pensarlo tanto para decidir donde vivir cuando se supo de la llegada de su primer hijo.

_**Vendrás, vendrás  
Tú siempre llegarás  
En lluvia que llenará las fuentes**_

Caerás, caerás  
Al fondo bajarás  
El alma que hoy calienta mi mirar  
Mas siempre te querré

****

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

- Entonces, estás de acuerdo? – Preguntó él mientras estrechaba por la diminuta cintura a la hermosa mujer en que se había convertido ella.

Ella sonrió y su delicado perfil lo dejó embelesado, a pesar de que conocía cada parte de su ser y la llevaba grabada en el alma, el efecto de ella en él lo seguía haciendo perderse en su visión así pasaran muchos años.

El fuego frente que los cobijaba iluminó sus esmeraldas y volteó a verlo colocando su mano sobre el rostro varonil.

- Amo ese lugar, lo significa todo para mí: un encuentro, una despedida y un milagro.

- Muy bien señora Brower, sus deseos son órdenes para mí – Besó su blanca mano y después probó de sus labios.

Unieron sus frentes y sonrieron con complicidad, él pasó su mano por el cuello de su esposa acariciándolo; el cálido, amplio y confortable sillón frente a la chimenea invitaba al amor, suficiente de encargarse de los asuntos legales del consorcio, había ahora abierto su propio despacho a favor de las causas justas.

Ella sonrió orgullosa del hombre que tenía a su lado, lo había visto actuar frente a los tribunales, era ahí donde su dulce mirada se convertía en una de fiereza cuando de defender a un inocente se trataba, implacable e imponente contra aquellos que difamaban y habían hecho daño, su voz ahora tenía tantos matices y amaba todos y cada uno de ellos.

La mano varonil sobre la piel de su cuello y hombros erizaron su piel y abriendo más sus labios instintivamente para recibir su beso, fue entonces que él lo supo, pese a llevar poco tiempo de casados ya la conocía demasiado bien: ella también lo invitaba a amarse.

La lluvia de estrellas cayó esa noche sobre ese sencillo pero elegante departamento.

[i]Hermosa estrella, siempre vienes a mí… cada noche tu brillo me entregas.  


Torrentes de éxtasis, las horas pasaron y finalmente la pareja duerme feliz, amándose incluso en sus sueños.

~~FIN DE FLASHBACK~~****

Después de aquel viaje por el Mediterráneo finalmente habían llegado a su añorado hogar, tenía un poco de sed así que se colocó su delicada bata blanca, volteó a verlo y lo vio completamente rendido a su sueño, su pausado respirar le indicó que estaba descansando como hace mucho no había podido hacerlo y sonrió con amor, un poco divertida pero también arrebolada ante la visión del señor Brower con sus dorados cabellos despeinados y torso desnudo después de.… Un furioso rubor apareció en su rostro recordando lo que había pasado en su habitación un par de horas antes.

Con cuidado para no despertarlo se alejó de la cama, llenó el vaso de cristal y bebió todo su contenido, era verano y sintió un poco de calor así que abrió la puerta que daba al balcón.

- Lluvia de estrellas! – Ya su hijo que parecía haber heredado el espíritu de su querido Stear y se decía a sí mismo ser todo un científico se los había contado.

- Prometimos llevarlos – Una voz susurró en su oído sorprendiendo a la joven que se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, esta figura la abrazó por su espalda y ella recargó su rostro sobre su pecho desnudo.

- Pero se quedaron dormidos esperando así que antes de salir de su habitación le prometí que mañana le contaría cómo era una lluvia de estrellas.

- Vamos entonces…

- A dónde? – Volteó a verlo con la interrogante en su rostro.

Él sonrió, su Candy, nunca cambiaría…

- A contar las estrellas en el cielo…

- Pero nunca terminaremos!

**_Cada noche te espero_****  
****_Entre sueños irás_****  
****_Mientras_****  
****_Hermosas estrellas_******

**_Vendrás, vendrás_****  
****_De nuevo llegarás_****  
****_Al viento que mueve las campanas_**

Él tomó su mano y ella se dejó llevar por él.

Llegaron a la colina que ahora era la favorita de ambos, esa colina que él le había mostrado muchos años atrás y que había sido testigo del amor que ambos se profesaban casi desde que eran niños y testigo también de cómo sus muestras de afecto habían ido cambiando al ritmo que sus cuerpos más juveniles crecían.

La visión del cielo y de ese río de estrellas los maravilló, ella soltó su mano y corrió riendo alegremente, extendiendo sus brazos como si fueran alas y levantando su rostro al cielo.

**_Tu respondes y te vas_****  
****_Tras las sombras de aquí_****  
****_Anden sobre mí_****  
****_Hermosas estrellas_**

****Anthony metió las manos en los bolsos de su pantalón y con una sonrisa feliz y llena de satisfacción contempló con fervor la silueta de su esposa.

_Corre libremente, hacia donde te lleven tus sueños mi amor…  
_

- Es hermoso Anthony!

La luz de las estrellas fugaces que caían simultáneamente sobre el cielo se reflejaba blanca sobre su rostro, parecía que se había convertido en aquella niña de 10 años otra vez, no dejaba de reír, de dar vueltas y de observar maravillada semejante espectáculo de luces.

_Siempre vienes, siempre vienes a mi lado, a darme tu luz…  
_

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la cima con ella, la luz de luna como fondo tuvo el efecto de que su hermoso camisón que marcaba suavemente sus femeninas curvas se tornara traslúcido, parecía como si tuviera luz propia.

La joven danzaba frente a él y él a cada segundo caía más y más hipnotizado por ella.

_Ninfa de los bosques, ninfa de las eternas praderas verdes… me tienes hechizado, no desaparezca jamás tu luz de mi vida…_**_  
_**

**_Y tú, y tú  
Tras fango y nubes vas  
El tiempo ralentizará mi andar  
Contigo quiero estar_**

Cada noche  
Te espero entre sueños irás  
Quieta sobre mí  
Hermosas estrellas

****

- Creo que ya tengo la respuesta mi amor – Caminó hacia él y le sonrió plenamente.

- La respuesta? – Le regresó la sonrisa.

- Las estrellas en el cielo son los momentos felices que vivimos, por cada una de ellas hubo una persona que fue muy feliz.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Qué mi príncipe?

- Que todas estas que vemos desde aquí son mías.

- Tuyas?! – Se sorprendió.

- Así es – Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos para tomar las manos de su esposa – Porque todas ellas representan los momentos felices que a tu lado he vivido.

- En ese caso también son mías, quizás hasta encontremos una constelación como la Dulce Candy!

Anthony rió ante la ocurrente idea de su amada pecosa.

- Es verdad, quizás mañana le podamos contar a los niños que la flor de su mamá tiene una constelación en el cielo.

Después de un breve silencio en el que ella había meditado en sus palabras habló.

- Si esa constelación existiera… - La joven de ojos verdes cerró sus ojos y llevó las manos a su corazón – Si esa constelación existiera… La llamaría el corazón de la Dulce Candy porque en este pequeño cuerpo no cabe mi amor por ti.

Sonrió y después de haber dicho eso un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas y comenzó a correr, casi volar por esos suaves pastos verdes.

Él hizo el ademán de querer detenerla pero ella sin darse cuenta se había alejado corriendo, el hombre de mirada gentil se había quedado sin palabras ante semejante confesión.

Volteó al cielo y observó las estrellas. _Cada estrella representa los momentos felices vividos…_

Su cuerpo se estremeció de pronto.

_Las estrellas fugaces jamás se detienen, nos dan alegría pero desaparecen de nosotros segundos después de iluminarnos quedando el cielo en penumbras._

Ninguna estrella es posible poseer…

- Anthony te amo!

Gritó ella en su danza.

_No permitiré que las estrellas se marchen… nunca lo haré…  
_

Caminó con prisa y con una necesidad imperante de sentirla, ella detuvo su andar y cayó hechizada bajo los ojos azules que la observaban y que se acercaban rápidamente.

**_Yo siempre te querré  
Te querré…  
Cada instante  
Buscaré por ti  
Hermosas estrellas_**

****

- Sólo hay una estrella que brilla más que todas, sólo necesito una de ellas de todo este vasto cielo para ser feliz.

- Anthony… - Tembló en sus brazos.

- Tenemos una lluvia de estrellas frente a nosotros y hoy brillaste tú más que todas ellas – La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y enterró su rostro en sus largos cabellos dorados – Tú eres la constelación mi amor, te adoro….

Una lágrima de inmensa felicidad recorrió el rostro femenino.

_Anthony…si yo soy la estrella, tú eres el cielo en el que ella habita, sin cielo no existiría…gracias amor mío….  
_

Caminaron tomados de la mano de regreso a la mansión, poco antes de entrar en ella Anthony se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

- Ya sabes lo que les responderás mañana? Será lo primero que nos pregunte – Volteó a verla.

- Sí… - Cerró sus ojos, sonrió y después los abrió resplandecientes – Mil estrellas que dan luz.

_**Buscaré…  
Buscaré…  
Por ti  
Hallaré  
Hermosas estrellas  
Bajaré las estrellas  
Mi amor por ti**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**SONGFIC LA FLOR DE LA ETERNIDAD**_

_**Las estaciones se mueven, se marchan  
El aroma de las flores que brotan pálidas  
La lluvia también se ha detenido, las nubes en el cielo  
La brisa azul las mueve gentilmente**_

- Es primavera! – Llegó corriendo la gentil joven en su vestido blanco a la colina favorita de aquel a quien en silencio amaba tanto, sus ojos brillaron al ver en la cima ese vasto campo lleno de flores y observa todo maravillada.

Su corazón no cabe de alegría, finalmente después de haber ido con todos a Chicago a pasar la temporada de invierno había llegado la ocasión en la que ambos podrían cumplir aquella promesa que hicieron en la cacería del zorro.

De pronto, siente como una mano cálida toma su blanca y pequeña mano y voltea, era él, sonríe y todo su cuerpo se estremece.

- Anthony!

- Tenías razón, la primavera es la mejor época para venir aquí – Le dijo con su característica sonrisa dulce y sincera.

Ambos quedan en silencio y observan el lugar, las nubes blancas se mueven sin prisa, el sol brilla en lo alto y el azul del cielo en las montañas no tiene comparación.

_**Hoy y mañana  
Caminamos uno a lado del otro a través del tiempo  
Nuestros pensamientos seguirán ahí  
Sin cambiar**_

- Sea cual sea el camino que elijas, yo siempre te apoyaré, sólo hay algo que quisiera…

Candy volteó a verlo, no entendió sus palabras, el perfil del rostro de Anthony era perfecto y varonil, ya había pasado un año desde que lo había conocido, estaba más alto, sus rasgos habían madurado, era hermoso…

- Que siempre de la mano, caminemos juntos – El joven ahora se colocó frente a Candy.

**_Por siempre, por siempre_**  
**_Florece pero nunca muere_**  
**_El latir de mi corazón jamás cesa_**  
**_Más que a cualquier otro, más que a cualquier otro_**  
**_Yo te observo a ti_**  
**_Con este sentimiento que no conoce su fin_**

_Tan sólo posas tus ojos en mí y siento que mi corazón comienza con una veloz carrera, hacia dónde? No lo sé pero cuando estoy con Anthony siento que puedo ver un pedacito de la eternidad…_

Deslumbrante Anthony!

**_Aquel día, cuando nos conocimos_****  
****_Me pregunto cuántas veces en este mundo_****  
****_Un milagro como este ha sucedido?_****  
****_A quién debo agradecer?_**

Ella intentó decir algo, pensó en tantas cosas pero sus labios no se abrieron, su mente había viajado demasiado lejos mientras observaba sus ojos azules y se perdía en ellos.

_Quiero decirlo! Quiero decírtelo Anthony! Quiero gritar este sentimiento que es más grande que el mundo!_

El bello rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Anthony sonrió y tomó su mano.

_**Ah, sé que el futuro,  
Será perfecto para mí  
Habrá noches en las que no podré decirlo  
Aunque a veces pudiera llorar**_

- Quiero ser partícipe en tu vida siempre Candy, me concederías el honor de estar a tu lado y ser testigo de la hermosa dama que sé que te convertirás?

Candy ahogó un suspiro y su mano izquierda entre las manos grandes y varoniles de él comenzó a temblar.

- No necesitamos más palabras Candy…. – Clavó sus profundos ojos azules en sus verdes esmeraldas – Lo que siento por ti te lo he entregado desde que te conocí en el portal….Candy…

- Anthony…

- Te amo – Con su mano derecha acarició la suave piel de su mejilla y ahí la dejó.

Ella tembló y él lo notó, así como también supo que él mismo lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

Como la voz de quien grita frente a una montaña el eco de la frase de Anthony fue entrando en lo profundo de su ser cada vez con mayor fuerza… Candy te amo, te amo, te amo…..

Si al chico de mirada de cielo los ojos verdes de Candy le parecían los más bellos del mundo, no supo entonces con qué calificativo describir el brillo de luz que ahora nacía de ellos desde algún lugar que no supo de dónde podía provenir, o caso era el sol que se posaba sobre ellos? Quedó anonadado y perdido en sus eternas praderas verdes.

Su alegría fue infinita, su sonrisa la más genuina de todas y los cristales que aparecieron en sus ojos los más puros de todos, ser amada por él, por alguien como él….era más de lo que en su vida pudo esperar.

- Por siempre juntos Anthony! – Corrió a sus brazos y él de inmediato la recibió feliz – Te amo Anthony!

La primavera había llegado a la colina de Pony, el viento revoloteó en ese momento despeinando un poco sus cabellos.

Él la tomó de la mano y corrió feliz junto a ella por esas hermosas praderas, la risa de ambos era como música en ese solitario lugar.

_**Por siempre, por siempre  
Podrá irse, pero jamás desvanecer  
Con el viento, bajo el cielo, yo espero  
Si creo, si creo  
Entonces tu sonrisa  
Seguramente se convertirá en mi flor**_

Ella se detuvo, tomó entre sus manos unas lindas flores blancas y las elevó al cielo. Por siempre Anthony! Nuestro amor son como las flores, como las Dulce Candy, vive eternamente en nuestros corazones!

**_Por siempre, por siempre_**  
**_Florece pero jamás muere_**  
**_El latir de mi corazón jamás cesa_**  
**_Más que a cualquier otro, más que a cualquier otro_**  
**_Yo te observo a ti_**  
**_Con este sentimiento que no conoce su fin_**

Él llegó hasta donde ella, no dijo nada, se acercó en silencio sin desviar un solo instante sus ojos azules de los de la joven que sin pensarlo presintió lo que iba a suceder y su corazón estalló de felicidad.

Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos, estiró su brazo y lo pasó por su cintura, ella de inmediato cerró sus ojos y él sin vacilar un solo segundo sobre sus labios se posó.

Su amor, la flor de la eternidad.


	5. Chapter 5

- Anthony…despierta por favor…. – Con voz trémula y nerviosa le hablaba, pero era inútil…era en vano… - Anthony…..

- Candy! Aquí estoy Candy! Por qué no me escuchas? – Intentó confortarla, tocarla y hacerla girar pero le fue imposible, sus manos no la tocaron.

- Qué es esto? – Abrió mucho sus ojos azules, estaba asustado y retrocedió rápidamente – Por qué no…

Fue entonces que con su mirada recorrió a la jovencita y quien estaba debajo de ella era él mismo, su propio cuerpo.

Quedó estático, petrificado, una y otra vez la imagen de su propia persona inerte sobre el pasto cruzó por su mente.

- Por qué estoy ahí? Candy! Escúchame por favor! – Se agitó ocasionando que el viento incrementara su fuerza como si se moviera al ritmo de sus emociones.

Cayó de rodillas pero no sintió nada, sus ojos aún temblaban y tuvo que reunir todo su valor para decir en palabras lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Muerto… - Llevó las manos a su cabeza en total estado de negación – NO!

La observaba todos los días, le hablaba pero todo intento era en vano, la angustia de verla así y su propia angustia ante lo desconocido ocasionaba que el viento de ese otoño en el rosedal llegara más helado y más agitado que otros años.

- Anthony… - Se encontraba débil y presa de la más absoluta tristeza, apenas y podía hablar y sus ojos abiertos sin parpadear derramaban incontenibles lágrimas sobre su almohada.

Su figura, sentada sobre aquella colina llena de los colores de otoño contemplaba el paisaje, esta vez era distinto, el aire no le daba frío y la noción del día y la noche no existía, el sol salía y se ocultaba en cuestión de segundos, nada fluía y nada cambiaba ante él, simplemente observaba, en toda su tristeza, allá veía a lo lejos una especie de puerta, a veces observaba luces, otras cuando se tranquilizaba su propia esencia le hablaba de otro lugar al que debía ir, pero se negaba, se negaba a dejarla sola y entonces lloraba, cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras las lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro y sus manos arrancaron el pasto seco, se levantó preso de rabia ante su destino.

- Maldita sea! – Se levantó y gritó a quien quiera que fuera que le había asignado semejante destino – Tenía mi futuro por delante! La amaba con toda mi alma! Por qué me arrancaron de ella!? Pasaré a ser sólo un recuerdo! Alguien que alguna vez pisó este lugar! Un mero retrato en esa casa! Una simple página en la historia de esta familia! Una tragedia a olvidar! Para qué? – Sollozó con todas sus fuerzas.

_Libérate… tu esencia es eterna, jamás dejas de existir…_

- Para qué? Si ya no estoy con ella…. – Pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, pensó que el dolor de la separación era peor agonía que el haber muerto.

_El dolor, la ira, la tristeza….no reinan a donde perteneces….. libérate de esos sentimientos humanos…_

- ¬Esto es lo que me hace humano! – Le gritó retándolo – QUÉ ESPERAS QUE SIENTA SI HE SIDO SEPARADO DE ELLA?!

_No, todo es una ilusión que la propia humanidad se ha impuesto, todos son eternas esencias y lo que vives ahora es un principio, no un final….  
_

Anthony se alejó caminando para no escuchar esa voz, el rosedal, sí, el rosedal siempre estaba ahí para él, un viento helado se abatía sobre la mansión Andley, ya ni siquiera sabía cuántos días habían pasado, algo lo hizo voltear a donde aquella dulce niña caminaba llevando algo en sus manos y que él conocía muy bien, se preocupó por ella y decidió seguirla.

La observó abandonar la mansión Andley y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en la colina de Pony con ella, vio el amor con que sembró aquella Dulce Candy en la colina, estaba pálida, ojerosa, su sonrisa se había marchitado, fue cuando todos salieron a recibirla y ella corrió pero él decidió sentarse al lado de la Dulce Candy que ella había plantado, después de muchos …días? Se preguntó si era correcto decir días.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí pero el cielo nublado lo inquietó un poco así que se levantó de ahí y observó mejor el panorama, después volteó hacia una de las ventanas del hogar y la observó, su hermosa sonrisa había desaparecido, sus ojos verdes ya no brillaban, sus deseos de vivir se extinguían pues la tristeza como un fuego voraz la iba consumiendo. No, ella no podía continuar así, ni él tampoco… acaso los dos iban a morir de tristeza? Y él ahora no físicamente, su alma se perdería en ese otoño para siempre?

**_En el lejano cielo, más allá de la ventana,  
Vi nubes que no podía alcanzar_**

La chica observó el cielo, había nubes, nubes hermosas que resplandecían con el sol, pensó que ahí estaba dibujada la silueta de quien tanto amaba, nuevamente las lágrimas bañaron su rostro.

- Anthony…

Él cerró los ojos, se había dado cuenta que sus estados de ánimo afectaban donde pisara, inhaló lo que definió como vida y exhaló paz.

El viento comenzó a soplar hacia ella, suave y reconfortante.

_**Escuché un dulce sonido**_  
_**Que sanó mi corazón roto**_

- Aquí estás verdad? – Dijo con sus facciones que temblaban al pensar que él estuviera ahí con ella – Anthony…. Cómo hago para vivir? Quiero ir a donde tú estás!

_**Los fragmentos de un sueño caen sobre la palma de mi mano**_  
_**Empiezo a correr para encontrar la respuesta que perdí**_

_**Nuestro encuentro casual superó el tiempo**_  
_**Y nuestras dos manos se entrelazaron**_  
_**Abrazo estos recuerdos que despiertan**_  
_**A mi corazón**_

Ambos habían sucumbido a la oscuridad, a la soledad, cómo vivir sin la vida misma? Pensaban ambos, cómo continuar? Ahora qué sigue?

No podía dormir, tenía demasiadas noches soñando con Anthony, y si él intentaba decirle algo? Pero al despertar lo olvidaba.

Cuando llegó a la cima de la colina el frío viento la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, había tanto viento que las estrellas titilaban mucho más que otras noches.

- Olvidarte, jamás podré Anthony … viviré atada a nuestro amor, no quiero nada más…

Qué importaba que el viento elevara su bata de dormir, el abatimiento en su corazón era tal que no se percataba de nada.

- Por qué no me respondes ahora Anthony? Sólo las estrellas me acompañan y no me dicen nada! NADA! – Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Anthony la observó, estaba a su lado, él también se sentía así y ahora ni siquiera podía consolarla, aunque gritara 'Pecosa! Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes! Ella no lo escucharía, posó sus manos sobre las de ella que seguían cubriendo su rostro.

- No llores más por favor – Le dijo él también entre lágrimas – Lo nuestro no puede terminar de esta manera, nuestra historia no puede definirse por lágrimas Candy, no cuando yo brillé mientras estaba a tu lado, mientras tú sonreíste con todo tu corazón….

- Anthony… no volveré a amar, no sin ti, no si no es a ti!

Se sorprendió por las palabras de Candy, no…su historia, su amor no podía definirse por esto, lo de ellos era más fuerte, más verdadero, más eterno…Eterno! Fue cuando recordó aquellas palabras, cómo fue posible que las hubiera olvidado! Sus cristalinos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas,

- Creo que ahora sí podré ayudarte Candy, sólo espero que lo recuerdes cuando despiertes.

Lloró más porque sabía que el adiós definitivo estaba por suceder, sin embargo, la paz y la calma comenzaron a darle alivio y su espíritu comenzó finalmente a destellar levemente.

- Te veré en tus sueños esta noche… Candy…. Pensar que en esta colina te diría lo mucho que te amaba, te pediría que fueras mi novia para algún día unir nuestras vidas y ahora estoy aquí contigo… para despedirme de ti…

_**Busco a esa espalda que había olvidado**_  
_**Para dar fin a la soledad**_

_**Creo, pero estoy asustada**_  
_**Escucho tu voz en mi sueño**_

__

- En dónde estoy? – Volteó por todas partes, se dejó guiar por un dulce aroma que había intentado olvidar y caminó por ese sendero hasta llegar a un infinito campo de rosas – Rosas!

Los remolinos de pétalos rosas y blancos giraban alrededor de ella, como si la empujaran suavemente hacia el centro del mismo.

- Estas rosas…..son las de Anthony – Dijo con dolor – Van a desaparecer, porque él ya no está aquí…no quiero estar aquí por favor! Ustedes me recuerdan siempre a él, a él!

- CANDY!

Abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, en medio de ese campo de flores observó una silueta con el halo de luz más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás, la impresión fue demasiada, quería gritar su nombre pero algo se lo impedía…

- CANDY! – Él la seguía llamando

- An…Anthony! Eres tú Anthony!

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tan veloz como solía serlo para abrazarlo, él ya tenía sus brazos abiertos para recibirla feliz y ambos quedaron así, envueltos en ese mundo en el que sus manos podían tocarse, verse reflejados en los ojos del otro, perderse en su mirada, era el único lugar en el que podían tener contacto y ese portal que él había encontrado para estar con ella y acompañarla en su camino permanecería abierto hasta el final de sus días, hasta que su Dulce Candy floreciera hermosa.

- Aquí estoy Candy! Siempre estoy contigo…

- Siempre Anthony? – Se aferró a él con fuerzas, negándose a soltarlo.

- Siempre Candy, recuerdas lo que te dije antes de morir?

Morir…la palabra se clavó como un filoso cuchillo en el corazón de Candy….estoy soñando entonces, pensó con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza.

- El hombre muere Candy, pero vive eternamente en el corazón de quienes lo aman

- Yo….yo te amo Anthony… - Continuó abrazada con su rostro enterrado en su pecho.

- Y yo a ti mi amor…recuérdalo, estaré siempre en tus memorias…

- Más que en mis memorias Anthony, siempre serás más que eso, eres mi…

- Almas gemelas? – Tomó con delicadeza su barbilla para que ella lo viera, ella quedó maravillada ante la figura de Anthony más hermosa que nunca.

Asintió con su cabeza totalmente sonrojada, No quiero olvidar tus ojos jamás….

_**Temiendo quedar herida, hago una falsa sonrisa  
Si se trata de ti y de mí, puedo junto a ti aferrarme a mi frágil valor**_

- Anthony – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Iremos hoy a… - Se calló por completo, la habitación no era la de los Andley era…la habitación de madera del hogar, pronto lo supo – Un sueño...

Todos habían salido de paseo pero Candy se había levantado tarde, cambió sus ropas y salió del hogar en silencio, se sentó en un pequeño rincón escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

- Es el adiós no es verdad querido Anthony?

Él, sentado desde su colina favorita en Lakewood pudo observar desde esa distancia la colina favorita de ella, él también estaba sentado, envuelto en la tristeza por tener que decirle adiós.

Conectados sus corazones, sus colinas, ellos mismos, la brisa comenzó a correr por Lakewood y el Hogar, la fuerza de sus corazones los obligó a ponerlos de pie.

Candy caminó hacia la cima de la colina sin decir palabra y él se irguió tomando una decisión.

Ambos cerraron los ojos.

_Libérate, es el último vestigio que te queda por desprender como tu parte humana, libera tu tristeza.  
_

El viento sopló con más fuerza despeinando los cabellos de ambos, implacable, veloz y sin tregua.

- El amor no es tristeza Anthony – Extendió sus brazos recibiendo de lleno el viento que sentía se estaba llevando toda su agonía.

- El amor es esperanza Candy – Hizo lo mismo y cerró sus ojos, cada vez más su aura brillaba al ir abandonando la tristeza y la ira que antes lo habían dominado.

- Estás sonriendo Anthony? – Le preguntó mientras intentaba hacer lo mismo pese a que sus ojos se volvieran a llenar de lágrimas.

- Sí mi amor, también quiero que sonrías siempre, siempre mi querida Candy.

**_Si puedo cambiar_**  
**_Aún este dolor congelado en calidez_**  
**_El sonido de la campana hará eco_**  
**_Hacia el interminable futuro_**

- Nuestra historia…

- Nuestro amor…

- Son eternos… - Declararon al unísono.

El viento se llevo los lazos de su cabello, abrió sus ojos y los observó mientras volaban al cielo.

No supo qué era pero ya no sintió el suelo bajo sus pies, abrió sus ojos y observó que ambos estaban a centímetros de distancia sobre sus respectivas colinas, la vio sonreír, volvió a ver brillo en sus ojos.

- Es hora de irme querida Candy, siempre vivirás en mí.

El sol brilló sobre sus lazos color rosa y con una mano protegió un poco su vista de los rayos dorados, el viento amainó y la sombra de alguien pasó tan rápida como una estrella fugaz.

- Anthony!

Comenzó a correr por la colina para alcanzar a esa sombra que había pasado veloz a su lado.

Mientras corría comenzó a sonreír, él también sonreír desde el cielo donde la acompañaba y así se mantuvieron por unos instantes más, habían llegado al límite de la montaña.

- Adiós mi Dulce Candy!

- Adiós mi príncipe! – Quedó estática observando cómo las nubes blancas como el algodón se movían armoniosamente en el infinito azul, no, ya no lloraría sintiendo que moría sin embargo no pudo evitar de nuevo llorar otra vez – Vuela alto Anthony, vuela siempre, libre y feliz, por favor cuida de mí.

**_Vuela alto en el cielo,  
Aún si no tuvieras alas_**


	6. Chapter 6

**SONGFIC TUS MEMORIAS**

- Hoy cumplo 30 años…cielos, cómo extraño aquel lugar! Estoy tan lejos de América…de todos los que amé – Sonrío y cierro los ojos, mi corazón está impregnado de nuestro encuentro en mis sueños y llevo una mano a mi pecho.

La joven se pone de pie y camina hacia su balcón, ya es primavera y el sol brilla con todas sus fuerzas y en esa hermosa casa en los suburbios ingleses observa el río azul de Avon…el río azul…azul como los ojos de aquel que la había visitado anoche en sus sueños para asegurarse de que ella era feliz.

- Anthony… - Sus labios rosas dicen en el murmullo más dulce el nombre de aquel su primer amor, aquel que con su avasalladora personalidad, fuerte y dulce a la vez había robado su corazón…tanto lo robó que se lo entregó para toda la vida – Hoy es 7 de Mayo, el cumpleaños que tú me obsequiaste….

Su mente comenzó a recordar a aquel hermoso joven al que sabía había sido su alma gemela, pero su alma gemela tenía otro destino distinto al de ella y sabía que él ya era lo suficientemente maduro para su edad, quizás por eso él se fue antes, porque había cumplido su misión….quizás por eso ella aún seguía en este mundo, porque aún tenía muchas lecciones que aprender…

Como dándole una respuesta afirmativa a sus pensamientos las rosas que había plantado en su bonito jardín resplandecieron cuando el rocío de ellas se iluminó con el sol.

- En un par de meses llegará nuevamente el otoño y las rosas se marchitarán… como aquellos pétalos de rosa… como mis lágrimas aquel día….

_**Los pétalos que caen, las gotas en mis mejillas **_  
_**Me encuentro sola en aquel escenario que vimos juntos aquel día**_  
_**Se envolvió en su bata de suave seda color rosa pálido y bajó las escaleras, desayunaría más tarde, en ese momento tenía una gran necesidad de ir a verlo entre sus rosas.**_

_**Tengo miedo a recordar **_  
_**Cerrando mis ojos y mi corazón **_  
_**Intenté tantas veces borrarlo pero siempre inundas mis recuerdos**_

- Al inicio recordarte era volver a vivir el dolor de haberte perdido – Se acercó a una rosa blanca y comenzó a hablarle – quería evadir tu recuerdo porque era sumirme en la tristeza pero… era tanto mi amor por ti que me fue imposible, siempre te recordaba y me rendí ante eso – Sonrió.

_**Siempre quise protegerte, aún cuando terminara herida **_  
_**Yo te observaba más que nadie **_  
_**La calidez de nuestro abrazo aún permanece en mis manos **_  
_**No olvidaré **_  
_**No importa cuántas estaciones pasen, estoy pensando en ti **_

- Si tan sólo hubiera seguido mi intuición, si tan sólo hubiera hecho algo por protegerte…. Recuerdas cómo con sólo extender tus brazos yo irremediablemente terminaba entre ellos?  
- Señora… - Una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
- Sí?  
- El desayuno ya está listo…  
- Gracias – Volteó a ver a quien había llegado y le sonrió – Enseguida iré…

La mucama regresó al interior de la sencilla pero bonita casa.

- En dónde está ella?  
- Se encuentra en el jardín.

La otra persona suspiró tranquilamente.

- Hoy es un día muy especial para ella, creo que tendrá que guardar su desayuno por un buen rato.

- Claro que sí señor.

**Aún recuerdo cuando nos vimos por primera vez **  
**La luz de la luna vacilaba, **  
**el perfil de tu nostálgico rostro**

**Mientras llevaba mi tristeza **  
**Mojando mis ojos y mi corazón **  
**Abrazando esa espalda murmuré "Estoy aquí"**

Observó su jardín….aquel pequeño portal de rosas que había intentado reproducir, ciertamente ella no era experta como él lo había sido pero aún así todos le decían que era muy lindo, sonrió resignada y cerró sus ojos.

- No llores por favor pecosa….no llores por favor pecosa, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras….

La pequeña niña de 12 años escuchó la voz más dulce, varonil, profunda y hermosa que jamás hubiera escuchado en alguien y contuvo su aliento.

Elevó su rostro y el instante mágico se creó para ellos dos. La tristeza se convirtió en inmensa alegría.

_**Estas manos envolviéndote gentilmente, son para ti **_  
_**No digas nada, solo quedémonos así **_  
_**Lo perdí ahora todo pero no me arrepiento de nada **_  
_**Realmente creí **_  
_**Que nunca podría amar a alguien así nunca más**_

- Amarte como te amé a ti nunca me fue posible volver a hacer…sin embargo, entendí que hay distintas maneras de amar con el paso del tiempo, me alegro mucho Anthony de haberte conocido y haberte amado como lo hice… – Lo pensó mejor – Como aún lo hago, pero esto es algo sólo nuestro y que existirá siempre en mí así que me lo llevo conmigo, dentro de mi corazón.

Con el mayor de los cuidados tomó dos rosas, una blanca y una rosa pálido, cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente.

- Este aroma…es hermoso, sin embargo no se compara en nada con la Dulce Candy, tal vez algún día regrese a América e intente volver a cultivarlas aquí, ahora deben estar en plena flor en el portal de las rosas… tal como nuestro amor floreció en aquel entonces….

_**Dijiste que nunca te irías mientras acariciabas mi cabello, pero por qué ahora no estás a mi lado?**_  
_**La calidez de nuestro abrazo aún permanece en mis manos **_  
_**No olvidaré **_  
_**No importa cuántas estaciones pasen, estoy pensando en ti**_

- Lamento no haberte dicho un Te amo…cuando tú me lo decías a cada instante con tu mirada y tus gestos…sin embargo, creo que lo sabes cierto? Cuánto te amo… - Volteó a ver el cielo – Dios! El sol ya está en lo alto…debe ser tardísimo – Tomó las dos rosas y se levantó del pequeño rosedal.

- Gracias por venir a verme en mi cumpleaños Anthony – Elevó sus ojos al cielo – No importa cuántos años pasen, tú vivirás siempre en mi corazón, quizás tu también soñaste en un futuro juntos como yo lo hice? Estoy segura de que eso sucederá cuando vuelva a reunirme contigo y no exista el impedimento de la muerte, porque ahora nos amamos…desde mundos diferentes.

Sonrió recordando a esa persona la esperaba dentro de casa y su sonrisa se iluminó, así habían sido las circunstancias, simplemente.

Pero antes de regresar al comedor y celebrar su cumpleaños con él y los demás que conocía en ese país extranjero un sentimiento de puro amor la invadió y detuvo su andar, caminó dos pasos hacia las rosas y sus labios se movieron diciéndole a su más puro amor lo que años atrás no le dijo abiertamente, esa frase que recorrió el rosedal y se dispersó en el cielo azul. Sonrió y dio media vuelta para regresar de nueva cuenta al mundo en el que ahora se encontraba.

**_- Te amo – Sus labios declamaron._**


	7. Chapter 7

**SONGFIC VIENTO NACIENTE**

- Quiero verlo! – Sollozaba pegada a la enorme puerta de madera – Quiero irme de aquí! No quiero estar aquí!

- Tranquilízate Candy por favor! – Se acercó Stear a consolarla - O no nos permitirán vernos más en la biblioteca del colegio…

Un par de rebeldes lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

- Sé bien que la tía abuela me aceptó en la familia pero que no nos permita… a Anthony y a mí…..

- Jamás escuchamos a la tía abuela decir que ya había un compromiso arreglado! – Resopló molesto Archie – Con Mia Farren.

- Stear, Archie… - Secó sus lágrimas resuelta a ver después de meses a Anthony – Eton se encuentra muy lejos del San Pablo? En dónde está?

- Aún cuando fueras Candy… sus muros son infranqueables además de que él está vigilado las 24 horas del día, no podrás verlo….

- Además no sabemos lo que sucedió en la cena de Anthony con los Farren…

- Iré a caminar… - Fue todo lo que dijo la joven rubia cabizbaja.

- Candy!… - Archie intentó detenerla pero Stear se lo impidió.

- Es mejor dejarla sola Archie, mejor pensemos en el modo en que podamos comunicarnos con él.

La chica paseó por los oscuros y grises pasillos del colegio, se encontraba totalmente abatida, no se habían podido ver, ni hablar desde hace un par de meses y no sabía si Mia Farren lo estaba frecuentando, la sombra de los celos invadió su corazón y el más grande temor de perder a Anthony golpeó con fuerzas su ser, ante estos pensamientos cerró sus ojos y escapó de las aulas hacia el único lugar donde encontraba consuelo, la segunda colina de Pony.

- Hay humo ahí! – Se asustó pensando que un incendio se había suscitado – De prisa!

Cuando llegó corriendo observó a ese chico con el que siempre terminaba peleando.

- Terry Grandchester! Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!

- Lo que ves mona pecas, gustas?

- Cof, cof … no vuelvas a hacer eso! – Le gritó – Ahora vete de aquí! Es la segunda colina de Pony y es un lugar muy importante para mí!

El muchacho chifló y le sonrió con su característica sonrisa burlona – Con qué fervor defiendes tu territorio, por qué es tan importante eh? Acaso en esa colina de la que hablas recibiste tu primer beso de amor? jajaja

Por respuesta un adorable sonrojo apareció en el rostro femenino ante lo dicho por el joven sin atreverse a responder y el otro se dio cuenta de inmediato al ver que ella no lo veía a los ojos.

- Con que así fue eh? – El brillo de molestia y celo en sus ojos lo impulsaron a acercarse a ella – Y no te gustaría que en esta otra colina también recibieras un beso de amor?

La joven se espantó, cada cosa que decía esta persona.

- ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO TERRY!

- Acaso esa persona te abandonó? No debería estar contigo ahora mismo y cuidándote? Ah ya sé, seguramente no quiso estar más a lado de una tarzan pecosa como tú con los problemas que causas jajaja

La pregunta llegó como una punzada al corazón…abandonarme? No, él no lo haría eso, yo confío en él! Aún cuando el compromiso que hicieron las familias Andley y Farren, él me ama, lo sé, Anthony no es esa clase de persona!

_**Viento naciente, transporta este mensaje**_  
_**""Porque siempre creeré en ti"**_

_****_  
_**En esa ocasión me alzaba sobre un mundo en el que vi mis sueños**_

_**Me tiemblan las piernas en una tierra en la que hay que sobrevivir  
Pero no miraré atrás, porque decidí seguir adelante  
Tú también ves el arcoíris de los 7 Colores en el cielo?**_

Al ver el silencio de ella alzó sus cejas, entonces…eso fue lo que sucedió? Ese tipo la había dejado? A ella?!

- No fue así…. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

- Si no fue así entonces en dónde está ahora eh? – Los celos de nueva cuenta se apoderaban de él.

- Déjame en paz Terry… - Se volteó y le dio la espalda.

- Quedarte suspirando por alguien que no está a tu lado es un desperdicio, no me gusta una chica que vive en el pasado!

- Y a mí no me gustas tú! – Le sacó la lengua y se fue al árbol que estaba en la cima de aquella colina, el atardecer pintaba Londres y como su gran costumbre, subió al árbol para saludar a Clin.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, el atardecer pintado de rosa y naranja le recordó aquellos paseos a caballo con quien tenía meses sin ver…

_**~~FLASHBACK~~  
**_

_Después de haber hecho la promesa durante su presentación de ir los dos al Hogar de Pony Anthony hizo los arreglos para darle esa sorpresa a Candy._

_- Imposible – Dijo la voz imperativa y tajante._

_El chico arqueó una ceja dispuesto a proteger los sueños de Candy y los suyos propios._

_- Y se puede saber por qué no podemos ir ahí tía abuela? – Cerró sus puños._

_- Candy debe dejar atrás ese pasado, ahora es una Andley, debe dejar esas amistades._

_- Amistades?! Le recuerdo tía abuela que es el lugar donde ella se crió, se trata de las mujeres que la cuidaron como dos madres! Acaso piensa que se puede olvidar alguna vez a una madre? Eso es ingratitud!_

_La tía abuela que tenía cerrados sus ojos escuchando todo lo que Anthony le decía finalmente abrió los ojos más severos que le hubiera visto él._

_- Olvida esa idea Anthony, no les permitiré que vayan ahí, si se enteran los Andley quedarán expuestos. Mejor vete preparando porque no falta mucho cuando regresemos a Chicago para pasar el invierno, debes continuar preparándote como el segundo miembro más importante de la familia._

_Ese día Anthony estuvo de mal humor, Candy lo notó pero él no le dijo sobre qué trataba pues haría todo lo posible porque hicieran ese viaje y pronto…sí, pronto porque ya no podía esperar más para decirle todo lo que su corazón albergaba por ella._

_Bien podía haber hecho caso omiso a la orden de la tía abuela, ese no era el problema sino que si ella daba la orden, nadie de los ayudantes de la casa Andley les permitirían salir así que lo mejor era hacerlo sin que supiera…la buena suerte golpeó a su puerta y la tía abuela tuvo que hacer un viaje urgente a Chicago, Eliza amante de la moda la acompañó para aprovechar y renovar su guardarropa antes de regresar de manera fija a esa ciudad._

_- Pero…a dónde vamos Anthony? – Parpadeó un par de veces la jovencita mientras se ponía el lindo sombrero con flores y veía cómo él preparaba una cesta en la cocina rápidamente._

_- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, vamos Candy! – La tomó de la mano para escapar._

_- Pero… aún no amanece, Dorothy se espantará cuando no me vea… _

_- Por eso no te preocupes!_

_Y así, los dos atravesaron el portal de las rosas tomados de la mano, en realidad ellos dos actuaban ya más como pareja que otra cosa, cuando caminaban juntos él la rodeaba por la cintura y ella sonreía sintiéndose contenta por ese gesto, se abrazaban ante cualquier motivo y ella jamás dudaba por un segundo en querer sentir la cercanía de Anthony._

_Pidieron a un señor que viajaba en carreta los llevara hasta allá, él fue quien habló con el amable hombre dejando con la incógnita a Candy de a dónde irían y así, entre risas y miradas cómplices se dirigieron a ese lugar._

_Anthony admiraba la belleza de esos campos y montañas, grabando en su corazón todos esos lugares en los que imaginaba a Candy corriendo y jugando, creciendo hasta convertirse en la hermosa joven que ahora era, una voz lo sacó de su ensueño._

_- Pero si este camino se dirige a… - Candy abrió sus bellos ojos._

_- A dónde lleva este camino Candy? – Le preguntó con dulzura._

_Inmediatamente lo supo, la sorpresa que él le había regalado, Anthony! Dijo para sus adentros, cerró los ojos y le agradeció infinitamente sin poder decírselo mientras una lágrima rebelde corría por su mejilla._

_Él secó con delicadeza su rostro y dejó su mano sobre su mejilla._

_- Porque este lugar es muy importante para ti Candy – Le dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos como si en ese momento le revelara su corazón y ella se sonrojó._

_Después de unos minutos más la famosa colina comenzó a distinguirse entre los altos pinos._

_- Hemos llegado Anthony – Volteó a verlo mientras la carreta se detenía y ella se bajaba con rapidez invadida de una alegría que no sabía de dónde provenía, quizás porque estaba compartiendo con quien amaba algo tan importante para ella, cuando se bajó haló de la mano al joven de ojos de cielo haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio._

_- Es..espera Candy! – Dio un brinco y comenzó a correr junto a ella._

_Sus risas no tardaron en escucharse por todos lados, él se sentía tan feliz que la tomó de las dos manos, quiso de inmediato ir hacia allí._

_- Es esa tu amada colina Candy?_

_- Sí Anthony, ahí está el padre árbol también…_

_La llevó de la mano, no dijeron nada y las sonrisas asomaban su rostro. El día era perfecto y la emoción que vibraba en sus jóvenes corazones brillaba más que el sol._

_Después de admirar la belleza del lugar desde la añorada colina Anthony pasó nuevamente su mano por la mejilla de Candy, estaba nervioso, cómo decirle en palabras todo lo que ella era para él? Pero sin él saberlo ya sus propios ojos azules se lo decían, su risa lo gritaba, sus acciones lo delataban, ella lo sabía y él sabía de los sentimientos de ella._

_- Anthony… - Dijo en voz baja presa de un delicioso nerviosismo._

_- Candy… - Presa de la felicidad que estallaba por saberse correspondido acercó lentamente su rostro – Te amo pecosa… - Dijo con la dulzura y seducción más hermosa._

_Su rubor se intensificó notablemente y en su nerviosismo intentó responder, qué hermoso y qué honor ser amada por Anthony!_

_- T-también te amo Anthony! – No, con él no había vergüenzas, la química entre ellos era tanta que siempre necesitaban sentirse cerca así que lo abrazó inesperadamente cerrando sus ojos y sintiéndose la más feliz de todas sabiéndose en los brazos de él._

_- Candy! Aceptas ser mi novia? _

_Yo? Novia de Anthony?...Novia de Anthony!  
_  
_- Acepto Anthony! Acepto acepto! – Ahora fue el turno de ella de darle esos besos en la mejilla que antes él le había dado en dos ocasiones._

_Ah pero, entre esos besos tiernos y descontrolados que ella le daba él encontró la ocasión para entregarle su amor y justo cuando ella le iba a dar otro beso él buscó su boca y ella de inmediato suavizó su cuerpo entregada a la maravilla de su primer beso de tantos con él, la experiencia del primer beso de ambos los llevó al cielo, al separarse un ligero rubor en él y uno nada discreto en ella aparecieron._

_- Aún el camino es largo Candy mía pero quiero decirte que no existe un futuro para mí sin ti._

_- Y yo no concibo mi vida sin tu presencia Anthony._

_Él besó su blanca mano y se arrodilló._

_- Prometo luchar contra todo, el tiempo, la distancia y la ausencia, mi voluntad de amarte se mantendrá inalterable Candy, el amor jamás muere…._

_- Vive por siempre en nuestros corazones – Terminó ella la frase sintiéndose la más dichosa de todas._

_Él la alzó por la cintura y comenzaron a dar vueltas, Anthony le sonreía esplendorosamente y ella se perdía cada vez más en sus hermosos ojos azules._

_- Candy! – Oyeron que alguien llamaba a la jovencita – Eres tú Candy?!_

_- Es la hermana María! – Dijo ella feliz._

_Las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar, siendo él una persona honesta, responsable y sincera se presentó desde luego como novio de Candy, ellas quedaron mmás que encantadas con ese jovencito rubio que a leguas se veía el amor que le profesaba a su querida Candy._

_Pasaron esa noche ahí y al día siguiente regresaron a la mansión Lakewood con ayuda de Tom._

_Archie y Stear notaron algo distinto en ellos, no supieron qué era pero los rubores de Candy cuando se veían a los ojos era algo que no había sucedido antes, desde luego se quejaron con Anthony porque no les había contado nada salvo la nota que al día siguiente habían encontrado a lo que él sonrió sin decilesr más. _

_La tía abuela regresó días después, ya él se encargaría de darle las explicaciones pertinentes, mientras tanto ellos salían con mucha mayor frecuencia a pasear solos a caballo, desde su balcón la tía abuela los observaba platicar por largo tiempo en las bancas del rosedal, sospechaba ya que algo más fuerte era lo que sentía su nieto favorito hacia ella y también sabía del genuino y sincero amor de esa chiquilla por él pero…de pronto recordaba aquella promesa hecha y trataba de hacer a un lado los sentimientos que le evocaba el verlos tan felices y tan unidos._

_- Anthony… - Decidió que no era justo para ellos profundizar sus sentimientos si al fin y al cabo eso jamás podría pasar por mucho que a ella también le doliera._

_Los tres primos se encontraban en el taller de Stear charlando sobre la temporada en Chicago que pronto llegaría cuando ella llegaba y los escuchó._

_- Qué fue lo que averiguaste Anthony?_

_- Probablemente ya no regresemos a Lakewood después del invierno._

_- Si estamos todos juntos no hay por qué preocuparse no?_

_- Es verdad, después de todo es hora de pensar lo que haremos en el futuro – Y después pensó para sí: En el futuro en común que crearemos Candy y yo._

_Ella se quedó pensando en lo dicho por él. Su futuro…un futuro juntos sí pero, ella qué es lo que haría? Se convertiría en una gran dama? Algo punzó en su corazón._

_Pasaron Navidad en Chicago, era la primera de Candy lejos de sus madres y Anthony se percató de ello, como regalo le obsequió un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de rosa a lo que ella quedó maravillada._

_- Nunca estás sola mi amor, pase lo que pase todos los que te aman y yo sobre todo estamos en tu corazón así como tú estás en el mío, es eso lo que nos permite mantenernos unidos, recuérdalo siempre._

_- Siempre juntos Anthony…_

_- Mi pecosa llorona…_

_- Mi príncipe del portal…_

_Esa víspera de Navidad, Anthony encontró el momento de estar a solas con Candy cerca del árbol de Navidad esa noche, rodeó su cintura y la envolvió en el más dulce de los besos._

_No percatándose de que la matriarca de la familia los había visto para gran espanto de ella. No! Eso había llegado demasiado lejos, nunca pensó que su nieto sería capaz de buscar ese tipo de encuentros furtivos, no era nada correcto pero por esta ocasión se retiró sin decir nada._

_A los días siguientes se anunció una cena con la familia Farren, los chicos conocían a los miembros de la familia más no la rubia a lo que Anthony le explicó que cuando eran pequeños esa familia los visitaba mucho._

_- Bienvenidos – Dijo contenta la matriarca._

_- Elroy! Hace tanto que no te veía! – Dijo la mujer – Pero si son ustedes chicos! Han crecido tanto Anthony, Stear, Archie!_

_- Es un placer volver a verla – Dijo con galantería Archie besando la mano de la dama._

_- Jajaja Archie siempre tan educado, Anthony – Ahora volteó a verlo a él posando una mirada especial en ese joven a quien aprobó de inmediato en cuanto lo vio – Me alegra mucho verte, considero que es la edad oportuna para que se conozcan mejor._

_- A qué se refiere señora? – Levantó una ceja._

_- Pues a mi hija claro, Mia ven aquí._

_Stear y Archie quedaron boquiabiertos, los tres recordaban a Mia Farren si habían jugado mucho con ella de muy pequeños, la hermosa y refinada joven de cabellos larguísimos color caoba, ondulados hizo acto de presencia, sus ojos almendrados y azul claro eran hermosos, sus mejillas y boca rosas eran como el néctar de una deliciosa fruta aunado a hermosas curvas de las cuales Candy no tenía competencia en ese momento._

_- Anthony, Archie, Stear! Qué alegría volver a verlos!_

_- Mia!_

_Le dolía, y le dolía mucho a la tía abuela lo que estaba haciendo pero era que simplemente si la situación de Anthony fuera otra de corazón habría dado su consentimiento, pero no era el caso actual._

_El joven rubio se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño, las visitas de la joven eran más frecuentes y siempre lo buscaba a él y las justificaciones para no salir con ella se le estaban terminando así que decidió terminar con eso, aún no era el momento pero qué importaba, lo más importante para él era Candy, su relación iba profundizando y madurando cada vez más, él aprendía más de la jovialidad de ella y ella adoraba platicar con él, quizás uno era más versado que el otro en algún aspecto y era eso lo que aprendían el uno del otro. Candy conoció en Anthony a un joven muy enamorado que no dudaba nunca en decirle lo que sentía por ella además de que su madurez e ideas revolucionarias la contagiaban, conoció más de sus gustos y aficiones, de sus sueños e ilusiones y él con ella dejó atrás a esa parte de su niñez que lo había atormentado tanto._

_- Hablaré con la tía abuela mi amor, sé que esto debía esperar a que cumplieras un año más pero no voy a permitir que la situación con Mia Farren continúe._

_- Crees que ella me acepte Anthony? – De pronto dudó si sería aceptada por ella para ser novia de Anthony._

_- Ella te quiere mucho Candy y aún si dijera que no, yo honraré mi corazón por sobre todas las cosas, después de todo ella no va a decirme qué hacer – Dijo con decisión._

_Tocó a la puerta del despacho._

_- Tía abuela, necesito hablar con usted de algo muy importante._

_- Qué ocurre Anthony? – Dejó a un lado el libro que leía, sabía de lo que iba a hablar._

_- Es sobre Candy y yo, tía abuela, ella y yo…_

_- Lo sé – Dijo por respuesta._

_- Lo sabe? – Exclamó sorprendido aunque en realidad no debería ser sorpresa para él – Y entonces puede explicarme porque invita tanto a Mia Farren a este lugar? _

_- Anthony, cuál es tu lugar en esta familia?_

_- Si hablo como Anthony Andley soy el segundo en la jerarquía familiar tía abuela – Comenzaba a encenderse su espíritu rebelde - Como Anthony sólo soy uno más._

_- Eres el sucesor del tía abuelo William nunca lo olvides, ya se te ha explicado todo lo que eso implica. Tienes un lugar demasiado importante como para que te dejes llevar por sentimentalismos…_

_- SENTIMENTALISMOS DICE?! – Se indignó – Hágame el favor de hablar de mis sentimientos por Candy como si fueran una mera ilusión porque no lo es!_

_- Eres una pieza clave Anthony no lo olvides, dentro de poco comenzarás con tu carrera de Economía y pronto estarás al frente de los bancos de la familia, tu imagen lo es todo._

_- Jamás escúchelo bien, jamás he dicho que voy a dedicarme a esto sólo porque así me lo dijeron desde niño, he de encontrar mi camino pero lo haré yo mismo! Y en cuanto a Candy, ella y yo…_

_- Imposible, eso es algo que no puede nacer._

_- Pero usted la quiere no es así? Entonces por qué…_

_- Anthony, existe una promesa de compromiso entre Mia Farren y tú._

_- QUÉ HA DICHO?! – Palideció, esto era lo último que hubiera pensado._

_- No te sorprendas tanto, sabes que entre las familias de abolengo es lo más natural._

_- JAMAS ME ESCUCHÓ! JAMAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO, YO NO SOY SU TÍTERE!_

_- Escúchame, el presidente de los Andley pese a todo ha rechazado todo compromiso que se le impuso en su momento._

_- Yo haría lo mismo!_

_La tía abuela suspiró profundamente, eran tan parecidos en ese aspecto pero Anthony era aún más tenaz y William un rebelde que hasta ahora no había mostrado ningún interés en algo así pese a sus ruegos._

_- Si eso continuaba el presidente de los Andley jamás tendría un sucesor directo, un hijo, fue entonces que el comité de los Andley posó sus ojos en ti, el segundo a la familia podría asegurar la continuación del linaje, ellos pactaron esto, no te había hablado de esto porque aún eras muy joven sin embargo me di cuenta de lo que sucedía y por eso esto debe terminar._

_- JAMAS ME SEPARARÉ DE CANDY TIA ABUELA ME ENTIENDE!? NI MIA NI NADIE ME APARTARÁ DE ELLA, YO LE HE HECHO UNA PROMESA Y NO VOY A DEFRAUDARLA!_

_Poco después de eso el comité se reunió solicitando resultados a la matriarca de la familia, por algo era la matriarca, para asegurarse y dar su aprobación a los noviazgos y compromisos de los jóvenes de la familia._

_Pese a sus intentos por romper ese compromiso esto le fue negado, fue entonces cuando le giraron instrucciones sobre la continuación de los estudios de los muchachos y de aquella señorita White adoptada por capricho de William._

_- Hola Candy – Saludó con sonrisa angelical la chica._

_- Hola Mia – No le agradaba, por primera vez en su vida había la presencia de alguien que no le agradaba ver y se sintió mal por ello._

_- Has visto a Anthony? _

_- Se encuentra con la tía abuela – Le dijo seria_

_- Candy, acaso no te agrada mi presencia?- Comentó ella quien ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos_

_- Lo siento Mia debo regresar a mis estudios – La otra chica sonrió._

_- Lo lamento mucho Candy pero él y yo estamos comprometidos._

_La frase la congeló en el acto, ya Anthony le había advertido pero que esa chica le declarara la guerra abiertamente era otra cosa, no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía qué hacer sintiendo que no tendría la aprobación de nadie._

_Más tarde la tía abuela los reunió a todos para darles un aviso._

_- Por instrucciones de William (mintió) se ha decidido que vayan a Inglaterra a continuar con sus estudios._

_Ninguno de ellos esperaba eso dejándolos boquiabiertos cuando previamente habían hablado sobre estudiar en Chicago._

_- A Inglaterra ha dicho? Y a qué se debe esa decisión del tío abuelo William? – Interrogó el rubio._

_- Es vital para su educación, es necesario que expandan sus conocimientos y amistades _  
_– Volteó a ver a Candy – Sobre todo para ti Candice._

_- Y cuándo nos iremos? – Dijo Stear ya dando por hecho que tendrían que obedecer._

_- En una semana._

_Bien, si permanecía junto a Candy a donde fuera él no tendría ningún problema, ella pensó lo mismo._

_Todos quedaron sorprendidos y sin habla._

**_Viento naciente, lleva este mensaje_**  
**_"Porque protegeré tu espalda mientras corres hacia tu sueño"_**  
**_Vientos que se elevan, entreguen este pensamiento_**  
**_Emprende el vuelo hacia el futuro_**

_El joven buscó en la habitación que había sido de su madre algo muy importante, no quiso posponerlo más porque sabía que aún le quedaba romper ese compromiso y enfrentar a la tía abuela y al comité._

_- Es por aquí Candy – La guió tomándola de la mano cuidando de que no se tropezara._

_Subieron por las escaleras de la mansión hasta llegar a la parte más alta, un pequeño desván. _

_La chica se maravilló en cuanto entró, ese lugar tenía toda clase de objetos antiguos, juguetes y hermosos vestidos, a ella le pareció un lugar mágico donde todo tipo de cuentos podían cobrar vida, la luz del sol se filtraba por la pequeña ventana redonda dándole al lugar lindos tonos dorados._

_- Qué hermoso!_

_- Candy – La guió hasta el ventanal, le habló con dulzura pero también había seriedad en su voz – No importa lo que suceda, nos pertenecemos desde siempre, y estoy tan seguro de mi vida a tu lado que por eso hoy… - Buscó algo en el bolso interior de su chaqueta mientras ella temblaba como una hoja de papel – Quiero entregarte esto, este anillo de compromiso que ha pertenecido en la familia por generaciones._

_La joven de ojos de esmeralda llegó una mano su boca para ahogar un exclamo y quedó muda ante la promesa de amor de Anthony._

_- Lo acepto con todo mi amor! Anthony….._

_Después de obsequiarle el anillo, quizás por la emoción, quizás por la edad en la que estaban, ese desván fue testigo de los nuevos besos y caricias que ambos descubrieron aquel día._

_El día de la partida llegó, el joven rubio tenía listo su equipaje junto a los demás cuando Elroy Andley y otra persona que él no conocía llegaron con ellos, Anthony debía acompañarlos a un asunto urgente e imperativo de manera que le indicaron que tenía que ir con ellos._

_Fue un engaño, vio cómo Candy y los demás partían hacia el muelle, se deshizo del agarre de esos dos sujetos gritando con todos sus pulmones su nombre: Candy, todo lo que le permitieron sus fuerzas. _

_Se las arregló para escapar, tomó un carruaje y lo más rápido que el chofer pudo llegaron hasta el puerto, corrió y corrió, buscó y buscó._

_- Esperen! Falta Anthony! – Gritaba ella ante los intentos de Stear y Archie de tranquilizarla – Debo bajar! Quiero ir con él!_

_- Candy si no alcanza este barco seguramente tomará el siguiente que parta._

_- NO! – Gritó fuerte y cerró sus ojos._

_Corrió por la cubierta hasta el límite del barco, no podía creerlo, se iría a Inglaterra sola, sin él! Y eso le estaba partiendo el corazón terriblemente pues no veía día sin la presencia suya y su sonrisa._

_- ANTHONY! – Gritó con fuerza._

_Después de unos segundos de silencio en el que no hubo respuesta, aquella voz fuerte, varonil y sedosa que ella conocía le fue reconocida._

_- CANDY!_

_- ANTHONY!_

_- CANDY! _

_No lograba verlo, había demasiada gente y ya se veía diminuta, él corrió lo que pudo pero lo único que pudo hacer fue observar cómo el buque desaparecía de su vista a cada segundo._

_Todos le pidieron a George que enviara un telegrama a Chicago para saber el por qué Anthony no había ido con ellos pero nunca les llegó respuesta durante todo el viaje._

_Anthony había rechazado categóricamente el compromiso con Mia Farren ante la tía abuela y el resto de los miembros, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por nadie, la tía abuela no habló por más que le pidió que le dijera en dónde estaba Candy, nadie en esa gran mansión abrió la boca._

_Mia Farren, orgullosa y consciente de la belleza que poseía sabía lo dulce que podía ser y se hizo a la idea de conquistar a uno de los herederos más acaudalados de la familia pero sus cálculos fallaron, ese joven, alto y varonil sin que él le diera un ápice de esperanza…..conquistaba su corazón, cómo? Ni ella misma lo sabía pero ella se encargaría de hacerlo olvidar._

_Anthony pensó en ahora sí abandonar a los Andley pero buscar a Candy? En dónde? Nadie le permitiría entrar si renegaba de su apellido y Europa era demasiado vasto como para saber en dónde estaban ellos así que decidió quedarse e investigar más._

_Por las noches la luna era el punto de encuentro para ambos corazones, Candy observaba desde el balcón de su habitación en el Colegio San Pablo, cuándo vería a Anthony? Qué había sucedido con él?_

_- Te extraño tanto mi amor… - Dijo sentada en su balcón doblando sus rodillas y cruzando sus brazos, tenía frío…demasiado frío en su cuerpo sin la calidez de él, estaba creciendo y el amor puro hacia él que siempre habitó en ella iba moldeándose y cambiando con el tiempo a uno lleno de cariño y ternura sí pero también más intenso y demandante de sentirlo que antes – Por qué no vienes a mí?_

_Él no podía dormir esa noche, se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la ventana, no resistía más, un día más sin verla y sentía que moriría…_

_- Candy… - Fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras las lágrimas que se negaba a que salieran brotaron libres por su mejilla._

**_Por ejemplo, cuando una persona piensa en los que son importante para ella_**  
**_Seguramente un rostro gentil es el que aparece en su rostro_**  
**_El camino a través del tiempo puede parecer interminable, camina adelante y nunca te rindas_**

_La desesperación de los dos rubios separados crecía con los días, ya había pasado un mes cuando el joven se filtró en el despacho principal, aquella nota lo dejó paralizado, se le había informado a Candy y a sus primos que él no iría con ellos, pero lo que lo dejó helado fue que confirmaron el compromiso con Mia Farren._

_Leía la nota cuando la presencia de quien consideraba muy cercano a ella apareció, no esperó ni un minuto más para exigirle la verdad:_

_- POR QUÉ RAYOS LE HAN DICHO ESTO A CANDY?!_

_- Anthony… - Quedó muda, cómo había encontrado esa nota….comenzó a sudar, ahora qué le diría…_

_- POR QUÉ NOS HIEREN DE ESTA MANERA?! DIGAME EN DÓNDE ESTÁ AHORA TÍA ABUELA PORQUE A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO YO DEJARÉ A LOS ANDLEY E IRÉ POR ELLA, AL DIABLO CON SUS COSTUMBRES!_

_- Anthony! Por ella eres capaz de renunciar a…. – Lo observaba incrédula, él estaba fuera de sí._

_- Por ella y por mí mismo tía abuela! Jamás pensé que llegaran a tramar semejante ardid! Dígame en dónde está ahora mismo!_

_- Si me prometes que estudiarás en donde se te ha ordenado te lo diré – Se sentó pretendiendo absoluta calma._

_- Me va a amenazar con algo así? – Sus puños estaban blancos._

_- Lo aceptas o no Anthony?_

_- …está bien pero ahora dígame en dónde está?_

_- Ella está en Francia._

_- En Francia?!_

_- Así es – No pudo sostener la mirada y eso, pequeño gesto le pareció extraño a él._

_Sin que nadie se diera cuenta intentó localizar a George, pensó que no sería conveniente hablar de esto con el tío abuelo, si él formaba parte de toda esa zarta de mentiras y también se oponía a su relación con Candy y a hacer de él un títere… no, no podía fiarse de nadie más que esperar que George le dijera algo._

_Sus intentos no rindieron fruto pero nuevamente la suerte golpeó a su puerta, una carta de Eliza que la tía abuela había recibido invitándola a visitarlos…lo lamentaba mucho por leer algo que no le correspondía pero, quizás era una pista._

_- A Inglaterra? …Colegio San Pablo! Seguramente ahí también está Candy y los demás….. – Dobló la carta sintiéndose traicionado por ella a quien le había dado su palabra para ejercer como el vicepresidente._

_Lo peor llegó después, recibió un anónimo indicando claramente la estrecha relación de Candy con un duque, hijo de uno de las familias más prominentes de Inglaterra. No había remitente, no había direcciones, en su dolor, pudo conectar rápidamente todo, no! No iba a permitir más mentiras y manipulaciones de ninguna índole, se levantó e inhaló profundamente, Candy y él habían hecho una promesa, confiaba en ella…no podía dar credibilidad a ese anónimo._

_Entró en el despacho de la matriarca sin llamar a la puerta, se acercó a ella con los ojos más fríos y gélidos que ella le hubiera visto a Anthony._

_- Iré a Eton._

_- A Eton…? A Inglaterra? _

_- Sí, es el mejor lugar para mí._

_- Está bien pero, ellos te acompañarán._

_- No tengo ninguna objeción, partiré mañana mismo – Sin decir más dio media vuelta y se marchó._

_El viaje fue sombrío por demás para el joven, se dio cuenta de que esos tipos lo vigilarían noche y día y tenían órdenes tácitas de detenerlo ante cualquier cosa que lo desviara de su camino._

_Después de dos semanas, finalmente Anthony pisaba las calles de Londres, en el muelle había encontrado a un agradable jovencito que al inicio creyó era más bien un niño, su nombre era Cookie, le había entregado un mensaje y le había pedido que fuera al Colegio San Pablo a dejar su mensaje, también le daba la dirección de Eton para que le entregara la respuesta de ella._

_- No quiero participar… - Dijo ella_

_- Pero por qué no Candy? Esto te ayudará a despejarte un poco – Insistió su buena amiga Annie._

_- No sin Anthony…._

_- El festival de Mayo será dentro de poco Candy, vamos anímate, no es bueno que estés tan triste, él…_

_- Anthony no pudo hacer eso! – Gritó ahogada del dolor – Él no!_

_Corrió hasta la que había sido su colina para tranquilizarse, Stear y Archie pese a que lo conocían muy bien su raciocinio les decía que Anthony finalmente había aceptado la voluntad de la tía abuela pero, cómo era capaz de hacer algo así? Algo les decía en el fondo que nada era lo que parecía._

_- Qué hace la princesa Julieta en este lugar?_

_- Vete Terry, no tengo ganas de pelear._

_- Aún sigues llorando por esa persona que te abandonó? – Se acercó a ella para levantarla – Demuestra tu valentía y no llores más!_

_- Qué haces Terry?_

_- Por qué no en mejor de llorar bailas? Eso te haría sentir mejor – Sin decir más la tomó de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar._

_"Esta música…este vals….es el que bailé con Anthony…."_

_- Qué sucede?_

_- Este es el vals que bailé con Anthony…_

_Rubia, pecosa y de ojos verdes….debe ser ella! Pero está con alguien más, lo mejor será decirle que no pude, esa persona podría delatarme! – El jovencito agazapado entre los arbustos regresó por donde había logrado entrar en ese enorme colegio._

_La indignación pudo más y la arrojó al piso._

_- Deja de compararnos quieres! Yo no soy él! Sigues llorando por alguien que ya no está!_

_- Basta Terry! No me gustas!_

_- Bien, a mí tampoco me gusta una chica que se la vive pensando en alguien que no vale la pena!_

_Llegó otro primer Domingo, Candy nuevamente se había quedado sola en el Colegio, Stear y Archie le prometieron investigar sobre el paradero de Anthony con la tía abuela, que no se irían hasta no saber de é y si ese anuncio en la familia era verdad._

_- Psst! Psst!_

_- Eh? – Volteó la rubia a donde había escuchado el ruido._

_- Tú eres Candy? – Oyó una voz que hablaba casi susurrando._

_- Sí soy yo…quién eres? – Se acercó discretamente hacia los arbustos._

_- Me llamo Cookie, tengo un mensaje para ti…date prisa antes de que las monjas hagan su ronda._

_- Un mensaje para mí?! – Se sorprendió – De quién?_

_- Es de un buen amigo mío, lo conocí hace poco, llegó de América._

_- De América?! – Casi gritó._

_- Ssssssh! Baja la voz o nos descubrirán, sí, date prisa!_

_La chica tomó la carta y lo primero que reconoció fue esa elegante letra, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos comenzaron a temblar incontrolables._

_- Es de…_

_- Anthony me pidió que te lo diera, hace dos semanas lo intenté pero te vi con un muchacho y no pude hacerlo!_

_- Con un muchacho?! _

_- Sí, le dije que no había podido entregarte la carta porque estabas hablando con un joven en aquella colina y después bailaste con él._

_Candy quedó helada, Cookie la había visto con Terry! Dios mío! _

_- Qúe fue lo que le dijiste a Anthony?_

_- Eso, lo que te dije que estabas con alguien y por eso no pude acercarme._

_- Y qué hizo él después?_

_- Se me hizo extraño pero quedó muy serio y callado, pero aún así me pidió que te entregara la carta._

_Tembló de miedo, lo que habrá pensado Anthony de ella…..tenía que aclarar el malentendido de inmediato con él!_

_- Gracias Cookie! Ahora vete por favor antes de que te vean._

_- Está bien, regresaré por la noche por tu respuesta._

_**Viento naciente, transporta este mensaje  
"Al final de tu largo viaje, yo te estaré esperando por ti"  
Vientos que se elevan, sobrepasa tu destino  
Porque creo que mi deseo será entregado  
Si algún día te vuelvo a ver, muéstrame tu sonrisa**_

_Candy corrió veloz a la segunda colina de Pony y leyó con avidez la misiva._

_Mi amada Candy,_

Lamento mucho haber demorado en investigar en dónde estabas, inicialmente me habían dicho que estudiabas en Francia junto con Archie y Stear. En cuanto lo supe puse en marcha mi plan para venir a Inglaterra, infierno es poco lo que he vivido al no saber de ti, no ver tu sonrisa y tus brillantes ojos verdes que tanto adoro, sólo Dios sabe las veces que hablaba contigo por las noches imaginando que tú veías al mismo cielo que yo en ese momento, Candy, te amo, lo primero que quiero decirte es que todo lo que hayas escuchado sobre mí es falso, no existe ningún compromiso, lo único cierto es que te amo a ti y no desistiré hasta poder verte e irnos juntos a donde podamos cumplir nuestros sueños.

Amor, acabo de llegar a Londres, estaré estudiando en Eton, logré convencer a todos de que aquí quería estudiar con el conocimiento de que tú estabas en Francia, no puedo salir, no por ahora, estoy vigilado las 24 horas del día pero encontraré la forma, nuestros corazones ahora están más cerca, por favor no hagas nada arriesgado, encontraré la manera de verte en el colegio San Pablo.

Tuyo,  
Anthony Brower  


_No pudo más y lloró desconsoladamente, en gran parte por el alivio de saber de él y que estaba bien, porque él se había mantenido firme y la amaba y ese compromiso era una vil mentira que habían inventado. Lloró de alegría, lloró para que el bálsamo de sus lágrimas alejara la nube gris que desde su separación la había embargado._

_Secó las últimas lágrimas y de inmediato corrió a su habitación para responderle, esa misma noche fue a la habitación de los chicos para informarles._

_Pero Cookie no apareció más, ni en Eton ni en el San Pablo, desde sus respectivas habitaciones, Candy y Anthony se preocupaban por el chiquillo y volvían a caer en la desesperación de tener noticias._

_Fueron llamados por la tía abuela y esta vez Candy fue invitada._

_- Debo informarles que los Farren han venido a Inglaterra, el compromiso de Anthony con Mia se llevará a cabo dentro de poco tiempo, así que prepárense._

_- Un momento! – Gritó Archie enojado – Cuándo veremos a Anthony?_

_- Ese día lo verán…..Candy.._

_- Qué sucede tía? – Trató de controlarse_

_- Nada me complacería más que ese joven que ha mostrado interés en ti me haga saber de sus buenas intenciones contigo, el hijo del Duque Grandchester._

_- EH? No se equivoca! Yo quiero a Antho…_

_- Olvida eso, él está ahora muy lejos de aquí y hará lo que se prometió a esa familia años atrás._

_- NO!_

_Huyó corriendo del hotel en dónde estaba hospedada la anciana._

**_~~FIN DE FLASHBACK~~_****  
**

Regresaba a su habitación cuando a quien menos quería ver apareció frente a ella.

- Me pregunto qué dirá Anthony cuando sepa que te entiendes muy bien con el hijo del duque Candy?

- Qué quieres decir? – Se molestó – No tengo nada que ocultar.

- Pero si no perdiste el tiempo querida, apenas llegaste al colegio buscaste un reemplazo ya que él ahora está comprometido pero no te preocupes, yo le diré que tú también ya encontraste a quien amar.

- Él jamás creería eso y mucho menos viniendo de ti! Adiós Eliza.

Los anónimos le seguían llegando, quién rayos sabía además de Candy, Stear y Archie que estaba en Eton? Veneno, sólo encontraba elementos en esas misivas informes tan concisos y detallados sobre Candy, todas las terminaba arrojando al fuego mientras respiraba hondamente, iba rápido a su escritorio y leía la última carta que había recibido de ella.

- Creo en ti Candy… se arrepentirá quien quiera que esté enviando esta blasfemia!

Anthony fue llamado a la presencia de Elroy Andley cuando llegó fue recibido por periodistas contratados por la familia, poco después llegaron los Farren, la noticia no se hizo esperar.

Los chicos corrían desesperados buscándola, la encontraron con sus amigas mostrándole la nota del periódico y la fotografía.

- Anthony Brown Andley & Mia Farren….com… comprometidos – Sus ojos temblaban, su palidez se hizo notoria para todos, quería huir en ese mismo instante de ahí y verlo, preguntarle! Finalmente el impacto de la noticia la hizo perder el conocimiento.

Se encontraba deprimida, sabía que las paredes del San Pablo no eran impedimento para volar y ser libre pero de pronto sentía que el brillo en su mirada ya no estaba más, caminaba por las aulas cuando vio a Luisa, la amiga de Eliza llorando.

- Ya no podré ser una dama hermana!

- Por qué lo dices Luisa?

- Mi padre se fue a la quiebra…. – Estalló en llanto.

Eso sacudió a Candy… no! Recordaba las palabras de Anthony: El hombre es artífice de su felicidad, estar ahí, lejos de él, sucumbiendo ante el poder de los Andley hería sus alas de libertad poco a poco cada día más, para qué seguir ahí? Ella ya sabía en dónde estaba él, iría y se plantaría ahí hasta verlo, hasta hablar! Su corazón ya no podía seguir en ese estado, triste y alejada de él, rindiéndose ante lo que ahí se le enseñaba y que no la hacía feliz. Sonrió mientras tomaba una decisión.

Se encontraba haciendo su caminata nocturna por el campus, pensaba en las palomas mensajeras de Tom.

- Si tan sólo pudiera utilizar ese método… pero no puedo irme, no lejos de ella…

- Oye! Oye!

De inmediato lo reconoció.

- Cookie! Dónde estabas?! Te encuentras bien?

- Sí sí… es sólo que me descubrieron y me hice pasar por un ladrón que buscaba algo de pan – Sonrió orgulloso de su hazaña.

- Pronto terminará todo esto Cookie, ahora dime por favor qué sabes de ella? Necesito que de inmediato le entregues esta carta.

- Ella ha estado enferma, contacté a tu primo, la noticia fue demasiado para ella.

Anthony palideció, en cuanto había entrado prácticamente los miembros de la familia lo felicitaron sin enteder él nada de lo que sucedía y minutos después llegaron los Farren, Mia se acercó a él, tomaron las fotografías y sin ninguna consideración, la tía abuela había anunciado a media sociedad que estaban comprometidos.

Tomó una decisión, ese año cumpliría 16, la vida en Eton, elitista y exclusivista no era lo que él quería, no era eso, si tenía que renunciar a ser un Andley lo haría y se haría un camino en la vida por él mismo.

- Cookie, espera aquí, no tardaré.

- Espera a dónde vas? Con el trabajo que me dio encontrarlo.

Después de unos minutos llegó con una pequeña maleta.

- Qué pretendes hacer?

- Irme de aquí e ir por Candy.

- Qué?! Y a dónde irás?

- Regresaremos a América, buscaré la compañía de mi padre y regresaremos, Cookie tú irás con nosotros – Le sonrió.

- Eh? Por qué yo…?

- No es tu sueño acaso? Ser marinero? Mi padre lo es, en su empres podrás trabajar.

Cookie no supo qué decir, por un momento quiso llorar pero se rascó la nariz volteando hacia otro lado.

- Gracias…

Y así esa noche Anthony escapó de la vigilancia que habían colocado a los alrededores de Eton con su nuevo amigo, no sin dejar una nota para la tía abuela.

Dormía en paz, como hace mucho no lo hacía, su maleta blanca se encontraba debajo de su cama y en sus manos sostenía el hermoso anillo que Anthony le había dado ese día, recordaba la promesa que se habían hecho.

Un ligero golpeteo la fue despertando poco a poco.

- Clin…Clin eres tú? – Dijo en voz baja.

No tuvo respuesta, se colocó su bata lila y abrió con cuidado.

El anillo cayó de golpe en el suelo cuando observó el brillo en esos ojos azules, sin poder moverse de la impresión vio cómo esa figura la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, sintió cómo enterraba su rostro en sus dorados rizos y sintió cómo la calidez de las lágrimas de él recorrían mansamente su cuello, ella comenzó a convulsionar ante el llanto que amenazaba con brotar.

- Mi amor…..Candy….Candy….. – No quería soltarla, es más, no podía hacerlo, la sintió temblar y cómo poco a poco su cuerpo se soltaba – Candy, mi amor estás bien?

La chica cayó al piso sosteniéndose con sus manos, él la tomó por los hombros, pudo ver la lucha de ella por no llorar, en cuanto él colocó su mano sobre su mejilla se rindió a todo lo que había guardado dentro de ella desde que se habían separado en el muelle en América, ambos lloraron por un largo rato abrazados sin decir nada, un año, había pasado más de un año en el que no se habían visto y escasamente habían tenido noticias del otro.

- Anthony… mi amor…

- Candy… - Unieron sus frentes, él secó una de las tantas lágrimas de la rubia y la besó con toda el alma, ella correspondió de inmediato.

- Te amo Candy…

- Te amo Anthony….

- Princesa, no tenemos mucho tiempo, he venido por ti.

La mirada verde de Candy resplandeció.

- Anthony…

- Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho pero nos han hecho mucho daño y supe que estuviste enferma por culpa mía, me prometí a mí mismo llenarte de alegrías y estoy causándote todo lo contrario, sólo te pido por favor que confíes en mí, nos iremos ahora mismo y …

Ella calló sus labios colocando su delicada mano sobre su boca.

- Si es a tu lado no podría sentirme más dichosa Anthony…

Él sonrió esplendorosamente, agradeciéndole su gesto de confianza.

- Regresaremos a América Candy, el lugar en donde construiremos nuestros sueños, desde hoy soy solamente Anthony Brown.

- Anthony! Pero…

- No huiré de ellos mi amor, pero esto no es lo que quiero y sé que tampoco es lo que quieres o me equivoco?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, se levantó y sacó algo de debajo de la cama, Anthony la observaba sin entender cuando vio su maleta.

- Eso es…

- Pensaba en hacer lo mismo que tú, había pensado en ir a buscarte a Eton y decidir.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices, y sin esperar más se alejaron de los dormitorios del honorable Colegio San Pablo, ella vistiendo un vestido café con botas del mismo color y él con su pantalón negro y chaqueta azul claro portando las maletas de ambos, escalaron por la puerta del colegio y dijeron adiós a Londres, a Inglaterra.

- Estamos listos Cookie.

El jovencito apareció frente a ellos obsequiándoles una gran sonrisa. Anthony la tomó de la mano y con el futuro brillando para ambos, libre y sin ataduras, emprendieron su viaje hacia sus sueños.


End file.
